Klaroline 25 Days of Christmas
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: With each day of December, Klaus gives his true love something special, until she gives him one in return! A chapter a day, until the 25th of December! Rating changed starting at chapter 4!
1. Day One

**This is a challenge for me. This is a series of drabbles for the 25 days til Christmas. They won't be very long, which is what a drabble is, but I hope you enjoy them all the same!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

**AU/AH or anyway you look at it. LOL!**

* * *

><p>For the first day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A blue Christmas tree.<p>

She stood in front of the tree, and smiled as it came alive. Turning her head, she smiled as he stood up, and she walked towards him.

Folding into his embrace, she smiled as her head rested on his shoulder. "It's beautiful." She whispered, smiling.

He smiled, and hugged her close, and kissed her forehead, grateful that she was there with him. "Only the best for you, love." He whispered, feeling her laugh, as she pulled back.

"I love it." She replied, stepping away from him. With tender fingers, she touched the tree, and smiled as the blue lights reflected off the small ornaments hanging on the limbs.

He watched as she smiled, and noticed how the lights from the tree encircled her, creating an angel-like light.

She turned around, and smiled. "Thank you, Klaus." She replied, stepping towards him.

He smiled, and enveloped her in his arms once more. "You are very welcome, Caroline." He whispered, searching her eyes in the tree-lit room.

She smiled, and closed the distance between them, and placed her lips on his. Sealing the first day of December with a loving, grateful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>~XXXX~<strong>

**~XXXX~**

**Please be kind!**

**If you have a suggestion for any of the days of Christmas, please let me know, and I will do my best!**

**Thanks!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Day Two

_I am amazed at the many people who have followed and favorited this story! Thank you so much!_

_Dedicated to LovetheKlaroline, who was the only one who sent a review! Lots of love sent your way, my dear! :)_

_Please remember to review at the end! :)_

* * *

><p>On the Second day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: A pair of silver earrings.<p>

She awoke the next day, finding the spot next to her empty. She sat up, and shook her head as she looked around the room.

"Klaus?" She called, grasping the sheet around her body, as she stood up. She walked towards the window, and smiled as she looked out across the bay of the Mississippi. She wished it would snow, but this was New Orleans, and it rarely snowed down here.

The door opened to the bedroom, and she turned around, and smiled as he entered the room.

"I was beginning to wonder." She stated, tilting her head to the side, as her curls bounced to the side.

Klaus smiled, and approached her, slowly. "Well, I was going to wait for Christmas, but I thought you would like to have it now, besides, I couldn't wait." He replied, holding out a small package in his hands.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and a bright smile lit her face as she took the package from his hands, gingerly.

He smiled, and placed his hands in his pockets as she un-wrapped the package, and found a jewelry box in her hands.

She lifted her eyes to his, and he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Klaus…" She whispered, as she slowly opened the box, and gasped.

Resting on dark blue velvet was a pair of diamond earrings looped with the eternity symbol, and to top it off it resembled the bracelet he had given her.

She lifted her eyes to his, and she couldn't resist the smile on her face. "They're beautiful." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and brushed his hand over her face. "You're beautiful." He whispered his voice husky and low.

She smiled, and brushed her lips over his. "Thank you." She whispered, softly.

He brushed his lips over hers, and placed his forehead on hers. "Anything for you."

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he carried her to the bed, and laid her down, sealing the second day of Christmas with a day in bed, full of love and gratitude.

* * *

><p><em>Please be kind!<em>

_I will upload a chapter a day, since this is a 25 day challenge for me, for Christmas, and a gift to all my faithful readers!_

_Don't worry, I'll keep up with my other stories! My first final is tomorrow, so..._

_Until Next Time..._


	3. Day Three

_So thankful that so many of you have supported this story! As promised, here is the third drabble, although, I'm seriously thinking of changing this to one-shots!_

_THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!_

_To LovetheKlaroline: I added your request at the end. There will be another with your request. Hope that's okay._

_Please remember to review at the end! ;)_

* * *

><p>On the third day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: three tickets around the world.<p>

She brushed her hair, slowly as she stared into the mirror. Slipping the earrings in her ears, she smiled as they dangled perfectly into her curls.

She sighed, and walked out to the bathroom, and proceeded down the stairs of their New Orleans home. She placed her hand on the bannister, and inhaled deeply as she smelled food coming from the kitchen.

She tilted her head to the side, and stopped as she came to the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked, happily.

Klaus turned, and smiled as he waved her over with his right hand. "I'm fixing lunch." He answered, as she came beside him, and kissed his cheek. "We haven't eaten anything since yesterday." He added, turning to kiss her cheek.

She hummed, and placed her head on his shoulder. "With good reason," She whispered, hugging his right arm.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "You are insatiable, love." He whispered, as she pulled up, looking up at him.

She smirked, and shook her head. "Who was the one who wouldn't let me leave when I offered to get something to eat?" She asked, rhetorically, lifting her brows.

Klaus smiled, and shook his head. "You looked to ravishing to leave the bed at the time." He remarked, watching her laugh with a sparkle shine in her eyes.

"I'll go set the table." She stated, shaking her head, lifting her hands in defense.

He smirked; as he waited for her response for the surprise he had waiting for her in the dining room.

"Klaus!"

He placed the spoon on the counter, turned off the sauce he had been stirring, and walked into the dining room. He lifted his brows, feigning innocence as she lifted the envelope with her name on it.

"What is this?" She asked, stepping towards him.

He shrugged, and shook his head. "It's an envelope with your name on it." He stated, obviously, watching her roll her eyes.

Knowing it was from him, she carefully opened it, silently thinking that she was going to kill him for giving her any more gifts, but the silent threats became mute as she found three plane tickets to anywhere in the world. "Klaus…" She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He smiled, and approached her. "One is for me. One for you and the other is for your mother." He replied, motioning to the tickets. "I figured you wanted to spend some time with her, and you always said you wanted to take her on an adventure around the world so…" He was interrupted when she flung herself into his arms, and hugged him with all the strength she had in her.

"Thank you." She whispered, in his ear.

"Anytime." He whispered, holding her close, feeling her tears hit his shoulder, and smiled.

She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "But what about our daughter?" She asked, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and leaned closer. "There's a ticket in there for her as well, love." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers.

She smiled, and stroked his neck, where his hairline ended. "Oh, Klaus," She whispered, placing her lips on his for one long, loving, passionate kiss.

For once, he was grateful their four year old daughter was gone to visit Elizabeth, as he held her close, he was also grateful that his third gift of the month was a success.

* * *

><p><em>Please be kind!<em>

_I have a question to all my readers: Would you like me to change this rating to M, and add some love scenes in here? Please let me know in the review._

_Note: If the rating does change, the chapters will be longer. :)_

_Next Chapter will be up tomorrow!_

_Oh, to those who sent encouraging remarks regarding my final today, THANK YOU! Good news, I think I passed, but we'll see. To Cabin6Girl: I hope you passed your exam, and good luck on your others. :)_

_Until Next Time..._


	4. Day Four

**I know I'm a little late, but I had a lab practical today, and a few errands to run afterward, so this took a little longer, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the fourth day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: a four point star necklace.<p>

Caroline knelt down to kiss her daughter's cheek, and lifted her eyes to her mom. "Now, you be good for your grandma, okay, angel." She replied, watching her daughter nod, with her blonde curls bouncing around her.

Caroline smiled, and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mommy, you're squeezing me." Her daughter squirmed, causing Caroline to laugh as she pulled back.

"I'm just going to miss you." She whispered, as her daughter smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too, mommy." She stated, kissing her mom's cheek.

Klaus walked in just in time to see the scene play out, and smiled as his wife hugged their daughter one more time, before she raced towards him.

"Daddy!"

He picked her up, and held her close as his daughter wrapped her arms around his neck. "Going to your grandma's house, I see." He whispered, as his daughter pulled back, and nodded, happily.

"Yes, she said, we're going to decorate her tree, and I'm going to make cookies." She stated, excitedly.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "I see." He remarked, lifting his gaze to his mother-in-law, who smiled, and shrugged.

"She's been wanting to make cookies." Liz remarked, watching her son-in-law smile, and nod.

"Okay, little one, you better go with grandma." He replied, setting her down on the floor.

He watched as his daughter skipped to her grandma, and clasped her hand in Liz's. He wrapped his arm around Caroline, and waved as they walked to the car.

"I swear, she spends more time at mom's than she does at home." Caroline replied, as Liz's car pulled away.

Klaus smirked, and nodded. "She'll be back before nightfall, unless you want her to spend the night." He said, gently.

Caroline smirked, and turned to look at her husband, placing her hand on his chest, and began to play with his necklaces. "I told mom to call, and if answered, she could come home, if not…" She whispered, her voice hitting a sultry tone.

He tilted his head, and smiled. "You planned this, didn't you?" He asked, watching her back away from him.

"Maybe, I did, maybe I didn't." She replied, walking away, only stopping before she rounded the corner, and sent him a causal wink.

Klaus felt his body tense at the look she was giving him, and he was thankful that his daughter was gone with Liz. There was something he wanted to do, and it couldn't wait.

The sun was beginning to set when Caroline stepped into the living room, and jumped when she found her husband there with two glasses of champagne in his hands, and the blue tree was lit behind him.

"Klaus…" She whispered, walking towards him.

"You enticed me, love, and then you disappeared for a few hours, without receiving my gift." He replied, handing her the glass.

"What gift is that?" She asked, taking a sip from the champagne.

He smiled, and placed his champagne on the table, while Caroline watched. "The gift I've wanted to give for the past four days." He whispered, watching Caroline's face light up.

"Oh and why couldn't you?" She asked, setting her glass down before walking towards him.

He smiled and brushed his fingers over her face. "Well, our daughter was home, and then after the day in bed, I thought…" He began, watching her shake her head.

"Sara has been at her grandmother's for the past few days." She replied, firmly.

"She's been home at night, love." He remarked, watching Caroline's argument falter.

"You planned for her to spend the night with mom, didn't you?" She asked, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and lowered his hand to her wrap-around dress, and quickly untied it. She shivered as his hands came into contact with her bare skin, and smiled as his eyes filled with desire when he realized that she was naked underneath.

"I went to take a shower, and shaved…" She whispered, toning her voice down.

He shivered, as he moved his eyes lower to her bare, perfect body. "Oh, Caroline," He whispered, his voice husky and full of desire.

She smiled. "I told mom to keep Sara for a night." She whispered, leaning into her husband's calloused hands. "Rebekah is going to pick her up in the morning, and bring her home, before taking her shopping." She whispered, moaning at his hands squeezed her nipples, enticingly.

He smirked, and pushed the dress off her shoulders. "You are very conniving, love." He whispered, shaking his head.

She smiled, and brushed her hands over his chest, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. "I learned from you." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips, before pulling back.

He shivered, and lifted his arms, so she could take his shirt off, and laid it on the floor.

"It's time I gave you a gift, Niklaus." She whispered, brushing her breasts across his chest, and smiled as he shivered, and moaned.

"Oh, God, you'll kill me, love." He whispered, brushing his fingers down her back, loving the texture of her soft skin against his fingers.

She shivered in his arms, and leaned back, when his lips caressed her neck, gently sucking on the pulse points.

He pushed his tongue through his lips, and gently licked her skin, sending shock waves through her body.

She moaned, and felt her body being picked up, but she shook her head. "Please make love to me under the tree." She whispered, and felt him comply as he laid her gently on the soft rug.

He pulled up, and smiled down at his wife, who looked ravishing with the blue lights reflecting off her skin, perfectly. "You are ravishing." He whispered, brushing his right hand over her breast, gently tugging on the nipple, causing her to lift up, and moan.

"Not yet." She whispered, breathlessly.

He smirked, and bent his head. "You will be ravished, my love." He whispered, kissing her lips, and deepened the kiss, almost instantly.

Her hands moved to his back, and clawed on his skin, sending shivers of pain and pleasure through him. Her bare legs moved over his still jean clad legs. "I hate…oh…" She moaned, as his lips latched onto her breasts.

He smiled against her skin, and sucked until her nipples were hard, and revealed her desire. His hand massaged them, as he watched her chest move up and down from her panting.

"Nikla…" She whispered, her body burning with desire.

He smiled, and moved his lips down her body, settling on her stomach, weaving his tongue into her bellybutton, sending her nerves through a shockwave.

She clawed at the rug, wanting the passion she loved so much to come at the hands of the man she loved more than anything.

He moved down, until he was in-between her legs, and she cried out when his lips touched her inner lips. "So delicious." He whispered, licking her, and gently sucking.

She moved her left hand to her breasts, and gently fondled them, her diamond ring shining in the light of the tree, which made him harden at the sight.

Sitting up, he unfastened his jeans, and pushed them off, watching her eyes latch onto his hips, and he smirked as she licked her lips at the sight of him.

Sitting up, her hands moved over his hips, and she smiled as her lips touched his stomach, causing him to shiver. She kissed his stomach, and slowly moved lower until she surrounded his member, and she moaned at the delicious taste of him, and he growled as he rocked forward.

His right hand found her hair, and gently he tugged on her tresses, needing more. She was torturing him, as he had done her, and it was making him harder.

"God, Caroline!" He cried, throwing his head back, as her expert mouth moved over him.

She smiled, and pulled back, looking up at him with her eyes shining from the light of the tree.

He couldn't take it anymore, pushing her down on the floor; he hovered over her, as he aligned himself against her. She was wet and ready for him, and he was grateful, he couldn't hold out much longer.

With a cry from her lips, he pushed deep inside her. "God, that feels good!" She cried, arching her back, as her legs wrapped around his waist, making her cry out at the feel.

He smiled, but it didn't last long as he pushed and pulled inside her, loving the feel of her surrounding him. "You feel exquisite, my love." He whispered, pushing harder, and faster.

She cried out, screaming his name in wild ecstasy. "Harder, oh, Niklaus!" She cried, reaching up to hold onto his arms. Her nails dug into his skin, but he didn't care.

They rolled over as she straddled him, and moved her hips up and down, in circles, watching him groan and cry out. He tried to focus on her, the light of the tree illuminated her from behind, and he wanted so much to remember this.

"That's it." He whispered, arching up, his hips meeting her.

She rolled her hips, trying to find the pleasure she loved receiving. She needed him so much.

Her hands moved up her body, and she caressed her breasts, her eyes focusing on his as she pulled on her nipples, and then cried out when his hand found her treasure between her legs.

"Niklaus!" She cried out, rocking on top of him.

"Scream my name, love. Let me hear you." He groaned out, his pleasure hitting him hard the more he watched her.

Her blonde hair bounced over her shoulders, and she threaded her fingers through the tresses, hoping to never let this end. "I can't…get…" She whispered, throwing her head back.

He smiled, and threw his head back, before tugging on the small nub between her legs, loving the sound of her crying out his name like a chant, and he knew that she had just come, but she was still moving.

Caroline panted, rocking her hips over his, as she opened her eyes, and wondered why she was still straddling him.

He sat up, and she cried out at the new position. "Love me, Caroline." He whispered, in a demanding tone.

She nodded, and caressed his face. "Always," She whispered, kissing his lips, her hips picking up the thrusting, and feeling him thrusting upward.

He smiled, rolling them over as he picked up the thrusting, harder, and faster.

She cried out, arching underneath him, wanting more and more.

Her nails dug into his hips, and he cried out her name. She was on the verge yet again, and nothing could be done to stop her. "Oh, God, yes!" She cried, as he hit her special spot.

He groaned as she tightened around him, and he couldn't hold out anymore. The only sound in the room was of their panting, cries, and the sound of slick skin rubbing against each other. "Caroline…" He began in a tight voice, and she knew he was about to come, and she loved it.

"Niklaus…" She whispered, wrapping her legs around his hips, hoping the new angle would help him and her.

It did.

In an instant, he arched his hips downward, and cried out her name like a prayer, a chant, like it was she most precious treasure. She followed, feeling her body surge, and pulse around him, and then in a moment she felt him come within her, causing her to melt on the floor.

He collapsed on top of her, and panted roughly as did she.

"I swear, you…keep…making love like that…" She began, panting. "And we'll have a house full of kids." She added, feeling him chuckle as he lifted his head to gaze down at her.

"Would that be so bad?" He asked, watching her give a shocked expression.

"My body barely came back from Sara." She stated, hitting his bare shoulder.

He shook his head. "You are gorgeous, love." He whispered, bowing his head to kiss her lips. "No matter what, you will be the only woman who can bring me to my knees." He stated, firmly.

She smiled, and stroked his face, gently, knowing he would never admit it to anyone else. "I love you." She whispered, softly.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, softly, tenderly. "I love you." He whispered, pulling up, and slowly pulled out of her.

She let out a small moan, and sat up as he motioned to the tree. She shrugged her shoulders, and lifted her eyes to find a small wrapped gift sitting precariously on a few tree limbs. She moved to her knees, and reached toward the tree.

He watched as her hair fell down her back in gentle waves, and he felt his blood run hot once again. He shook his head, as she turned her head to look at him with loving eyes.

"Another gift?" She whispered, watching him nod.

She smiled, and slowly un-wrapped the gift, and bit her bottom lip as she found another jewelry box in her hands. Inhaling deeply, she opened the box, and found a diamond four point star sparkling from the blue lights from the tree. "Nik," She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He moved to sit next to her, and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her shoulders. "It pales in comparison to the light that shines from you."

Tears blurred her vision, and she leaned forward to kiss his lips. "I love you." Was all she could say at the moment.

He smiled, and brushed her face with the back of his fingers. "I love you." He whispered, taking the necklace from the velvet, and moved to fasten it around her neck.

She touched the star with gentle fingers, and turned her head with a smile on her face. "Oh, Niklaus," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing them to fall, on the thick rug in front of the tree.

In the gentle blue light of the tree, Klaus held his beautiful light, and was thankful that he had chosen right for the fourth gift of the month.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope you approve with the love scene. I try not to go overboard, but this is Klaroline, and they had a mind of their own. LOL! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Day Five

**I know this is a day late, but I got caught up in reading a book, that I just could not put down! It was that good! Anyway,**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :) (BTW: PURE SMUT BELOW!)**

* * *

><p>On the fifth day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave her: Five pleasurable ways to love.<p>

It was in the early morning when Caroline stood up from their bed, and walked into the kitchen. Turning on the pot of coffee, she sighed as she gazed out into the still dark morning.

A smile graced her face when she heard him enter the kitchen, and then felt hands caress her hips.

"You left me alone." He whispered, kissing her almost bare shoulder.

She leaned back into his chest. "I had an urge for coffee." She whispered, turning her face to kiss his lips.

He hummed, and massaged her hips, sending a surge through her body. "I had a different urge in mind." He whispered, huskily.

She giggled, and pushed her hips against his. "Did you now?" She whispered, as he lifted the bottom of her silk nightgown.

He hummed as he moved his hands to her front, and gently rubbed her lower stomach.

She moaned, and placed her head on his shoulders.

"You like that?" He asked, his voice in a low whisper.

She slowly nodded, and gasped as he touched her inner lips. "Oh, God, yes." She whispered, gasping as he massaged her in between her lips.

He kissed her neck, and felt her hands reach behind her, and tugged on his jogging pants. "Someone's wants a gift." He whispered, feeling her shiver against him.

"This is the only gift I want today, Niklaus." She whispered, pushing his pants down.

He smiled, and stepped back. "Not yet, my love," He whispered, his pointer finger and thumb tugged on her small nub, causing her to jerk, and moved her hands to the counter in front of her.

She moaned, and tried to push her hips backwards, reaching contact.

He shook his head, and chuckled. "Not yet," He whispered, continuing to massage her inner lips.

"Oh, Niklaus." She moaned, moving her hips forward.

He smiled. "I love hearing my name called as the sun comes up." He said, as his fingers began to dip inside her, and she thanked God she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Oh, you bastard," She moaned, his finger curling inside her.

He chuckled, causing her to shake her head, and growl. "You love it when I touch you." He whispered, his voice going deep and sensual.

"Niklaus…" She moaned, as his fingers pumped inside her. Her hips rocked, and her head moved to the side, and she kissed his neck. "Please…" She moaned as he stroked her from the inside.

He smirked, and moved his left hand up to her breasts. With slow, firm caresses, he massaged her breasts through the silk of her gown.

She arched, and let out a small cry. "Nik…"

He turned his head, and kissed her forehead. "I want to see you come as the sun hits the horizon." He whispered, as she bit her bottom lip.

"You're killing me." She whispered, feeling his fingers adding pressure inside her, curling, stroking, and pushing her to the brink.

He shook his head, and pushed until two of his fingers were inside her, causing her to cry out.

"I can't…." She cried, pushing her hips forward.

He clicked his tongue, and rubbed his thumb over the nub, making her thrust her hips forward with even more force.

"Ni…"She began, clenching the counter, tightly.

He smiled, with his eyes moving to the horizon, and smiled as the sun began to rise in the distance. "Get ready, my love." He whispered, taking his fingers, slowly out of her.

She whined at the loss, but grunted when he pushed her forward, and in an instant, he was inside her from behind. "Oh, God!" She cried, bowing her head for a moment as he filled her up.

He groaned at the feeling of her surrounding him.

He slid out of her, his breathing hitting hard and rough, and with a small groan, he slammed into her, crying out.

Caroline felt her body stretch to accommodate him, and smiled. "You feel incredible." She whispered, throwing her head back, and arching backwards.

He smiled, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet." He stated in an American accent.

She smiled, and felt him pound into her. "Oh, jolly good," She stated in a fake British tone, hearing him chuckle.

He pulled out, just slightly before thrusting roughly inside her.

She moaned, and suddenly felt his right hand on her lower lips once again. "You…ah…" She groaned, her eyes slowly closing as the pleasure hit her.

"Open those eyes, Caroline, watch the sun." He whispered, his shaft growing harder inside her.

Slowly her eyes opened, and she watched as the sun's rays hit the trees just as she arched her back, and let out a loud cry. "Oh, God!"

"That's it…Oh, that's it!" He cried watching the sun's rays illuminate her blonde hair as she threw her head back in complete and utter ecstasy.

She sagged as he continued to thrust inside her, and finally held onto her as they both gripped the counter. "I swear, this…gets…better every time." She panted, leaning her back against him.

He nodded, and held her loosely against him. "I think it does, especially with a ravishing woman." He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

She smiled, and turned her head to look at him. "And an incredible handsome man." She added, lifted her right hand to caress his face, and brought him to kiss her lips.

He smiled, and stroked her face with his right hand. "God, do I love you." He whispered, kissing her softly.

She smiled against his lips, and nodded. "You better." She whispered, kissing him once more before moving away from him.

He sighed as they separated, and he quickly pulled up his pants. He leaned up against the counter, and watched her carefully as she poured a cup of coffee, and handed it to him.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked, as he took the coffee from her hands.

He shrugged, and lowered his gaze to her body before lifting to look into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature." He whispered, watching her blush as the new sun shone into the kitchen.

She stepped towards him, and slid her arms around his neck, as he put the mug down on the counter beside him. "You are such a charmer." She whispered, gazing into his eyes. "Why did I ever marry you?" She asked, in a teasing voice.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He whispered, his eyes showing sincerity.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled. "I married you because I love you, Niklaus." She stated after a moment. "You and only you." She added, shaking her head.

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her lips, gently. "I love you too." He whispered, kissing her once more. "You have more gifts to receive." He remarked, watching her tilt her head to the side. "Day five," He began, stroking her face, gently. "I want to make love to you in five different ways. One and two are already done." He remarked, watching her eyes light up with desire.

She moaned, and leaned into him. "God, I can't…" She whispered, pushing her hips against him.

He moaned, and shook his head. "Oh, Caroline," He whispered, placing his hands underneath her hips, and picked her up with her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Please, Niklaus," She whispered, throwing her head back as he kissed her neck with tenderness and love.

He smiled, and walked towards the wall. He pushed her against the wall, and felt his pants fall to the floor. "You just love taking off my pants, don't you?" He asked, lifting his brows.

She smiled, and moved her right hand to his member. "I love what it reveals." She whispered, stroking him, loving how his jaw clenched as she caressed his hardened shaft.

"Oh, God, Caroline," He whispered, as she pumped him through her fingers.

She smiled, and kissed him just underneath his ear. "I love how you say my name like that." She whispered, nuzzling his face.

He groaned. "What are you doing to me?" He asked in a low groan.

"I'm making you come for me." She whispered, pumping him with her right hand, as he pushed forward, touching her inner lips with slight pressure. "Oh…ah…." She moaned, her hand losing its grip.

He smiled, but it didn't last long as her hand let go, he pushed forward, entering her in one swift motion. They groaned, and her head hit the back of the wall, with a small moan coming from her lips.

"I love being inside you." He whispered his voice husky and low. "The feel of you wrapping around me." He continued, with his eyes capturing hers. "The look on your face when I ravish you with love." He paused, as he thrusted deep within her. "The feel of completion when…" He paused when he felt her clench around him as he pushed and pulled.

"When?" She asked, as he hit her in the special spot he knew, and caused her to spasm. "Oh, Niklaus…please…harder…"

He smiled, and nodded. "When you beg…" He added, causing her to laugh for a moment.

"Oh, God, just fuck me." She stated, though her eyes were telling him to love her.

He lifted her nightgown, and pulled it up, as he thrusted deeper, and deeper, until her nightgown came off, and he gazed down at her perfect breasts. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth on her breasts, and sucked them as he continued to pound inside her.

"Ah…yes…right…oh….um…" She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders, searching for release. "I need it." She moaned, throwing her head back against the wall.

He lifted his head, and pulled them away from the wall, only to place her on the counter, after kicking his pants to the side. "Open wide for me…" He whispered, as she widened her legs, and cried out when he pounded inside her.

She reached up above her head, and grasped the bottom of the cabinets. Her butt was sliding on the cold marble, and she thought she would have to Clorox the top when this was over, but it escaped her when he suddenly slammed into her.

"Oh, don't stop." She cried, running her right hand over her breasts, and slowly tugging on them. "Please, don't stop." She added, smiling.

He smirked, and slowly stopped, before pulling her to the edge of the counter, and lifted her right leg up to his shoulder. "Position Four," He smiled when she looked at him with mild curiosity. "Three was against the wall." He remarked watching her smile.

She threw her head back feeling him fill her up even more, and she couldn't hold back the orgasm that threatened to erupt from within her. She cried out his name, and shuddered, but the pleasure kept coming.

Slowly recovering from the amazing orgasm, she hit another one as he angled his body, and lifted her left leg to his waist. She cried out. "More…oh…please…more!"

He smiled, and watched her come undone on top of the kitchen cabinets. This morning was about her and only her. Sure he had felt the pleasure of an orgasm while he slammed into her from behind, but the last loving was going to be his and hers. Two, three, and four were about her, and only her.

Still holding onto the cabinets with her right hand, her left traveled down to her breasts, and she began to touch them as she had last night under the tree. "Nik," She whispered, moaning as she lifted her hips.

He shook his head, and placed his hand in between them, and touched her.

She let out a pleasurable cry, and arched her back. "Oh, God, yes, yes, yes!" She cried, smiling as she came before him. She felt him stop, and she slowly opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

"I love watching you come undone before me." He whispered, watching and feeling her shiver against him.

"You haven't come." She stated, moving forward to touch his face.

"I wanted to give you pleasure, Caroline, and not take for myself." He whispered, slowly catching his breath.

She shook her head. "You always give me pleasure, Niklaus. Every time we make love." She whispered, lovingly.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, passionately. "Ready for round five?" He asked, pulling out of her.

She smiled, and slowly nodded. "I'm going to have to Clorox the counters now." She whispered, shaking her head. "Unless you want to eat off of dirty counters." She added, watching a mischievous gleam appear in his eyes.

"I'd rather eat off of you." He whispered, picking her up, and carried her to the living room, where a spread of blankets waited.

She widened her eyes, and turned her gaze to his. "You planned this."

"I have loved you in four different ways, Caroline. The fifth is all about us." He whispered, kissing her lips as he laid her down on top of the blankets. "I love making love to you with the light of the Christmas tree shining around us, even with the sun coming up." He added, watching her smile as he laid down beside her.

"Is that why the blinds are closed?" She asked, watching him nod his head. "Well, then, love away," She whispered, pulling him down to kiss his lips passionately.

He lowered his lips, and kissed every place on her face, and slowly made his way down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, making her cry out.

Caroline's body, a little worn from the multiple orgasms she had just experienced a few moments before, was lit with passion at the feel of his lips on her skin.

He moved his lips down to her breasts, and feasted on them like a child. She arched her back, loving how he nibbled at her nipples, and felt his hand dip in between her legs. She wove her right hand through her hair, her body slowly going out of control.

His mouth loved every orifice of her body, and settled between her legs, giving her another pleasurable high.

"Niklaus!" She cried, arching back, and slowly sat up, so she could watch, which made it all the hotter. She bit her bottom lip, watching his eyes close at the pleasure of her taste. She knew he could taste her and him combined, and God, did she want to taste it too.

His tongue pushed inside her, slowly, and her left hand moved to her mouth. Oh, the things his mouth could do to her.

"I…" She began, pushing her hips forward to meet the thrust of his tongue. "Need…" She whispered, arching her back.

"Tell me, love." He mumbled, his voice vibrating on her skin.

"I need you…ah…" She moaned, a smile lighting her face. "Inside me…" She added, clamping her eyes shut as the pleasure took a dive off a small cliff before moaning at the loss of contact.

She opened her eyes to find him moved in front of her, with a smile on his face.

"Satisfied with your gifts, love?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She smirked, and pushed him over. "Not quite." She whispered, straddling him, and positioned his cock at her entrance. "You need it." She whispered, feeling his hand on her face.

"Take it." He stated, nodding his head.

They let out a moan, when she pushed backwards, feeling his cock fill her once again. She never thought she could get enough of him.

"I want…deeper…fill…Nik…." She cried, as her hips rotated over him, and they moaned.

The sweat from their bodies made them slide against each other, and for some reason turned them on even more.

Klaus rolled them over, and pushed deeper, bringing her right leg to his shoulder, and her left to the same position.

"Oh…yes!" She cried out, tugging on her nipples, trying to reach the ever approaching orgasm.

He smiled, and felt her tighten around him as he pounded within her, and he couldn't hold back. He gripped the blankets beneath them, and thrust harder within her. He knew it didn't hurt her. He heard it in her cries, and smiles, and the roll of her hips. "That's it, love." He whispered, pounding in and out.

"I won't take it…" She whispered, causing him to open his eyes to gaze into his. "I won't take it until I watch you come undone too." She added, touching his face.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and her words sent him over the edge he had been holding off for so long. This morning may have been about her, and loving her, while their daughter was gone, but her words did him in.

"My love!" He cried, rubbing his chest over her breasts, feeling her hands on his back, her nails digging into his skin once again.

"There! Oh, yes…there!" She cried, watching his face clench with pleasure, and she cried out in unison with her husband, and after a few more tiny thrusts inside her, he collapsed on top of her.

She stroked his brown hair, and smiled. "I loved my gifts." She whispered, causing him to lift up to gaze into her eyes.

"I knew you would." He whispered, kissing her lips.

"You know me so well." She whispered, against his lips.

He shrugged. "Well, a morning fuck is so much better than a simple gift."

She laughed, shaking her head. "It wasn't fuck, Niklaus." She whispered, pulling him closer. "All of this was love, and to me that best gift." She added, kissing him softly, and full of love.

He smiled against her lips, and mentally wondered how he was going to pull off the next gifts, but brushed the thoughts aside as he focused on his glowing wife.

For day five was all about loving her, and he showed her just that.

All morning long…

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**The next one will be up in a few hours! I'm working on getting back on track!**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Day Six

**Here is the sixth chapter for the sixth day! I hope you enjoy it!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the sixth day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: A special pendant.<p>

Caroline paused in mid run, and looked around, her eyes playfully looking around for any sign of blonde hair.

"Where could Sara be?" She asked, in a teasing tone. She smiled when she heard a small laugh coming from the corner, and she bent down to quietly round the corner. With a small cry, she wrapped her arms around her daughter, and laughed as Sara giggled.

"You found me, mommy." She giggled once more.

Caroline nodded, and held her close. "I did!" She stated, swinging her daughter, lightly.

"Mommy?" Sara asked after a moment.

"What is it, sweet pea?" Caroline asked, pulling back to look at her daughter.

"I want to watch the rats." Sara remarked, brightly.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. Knowing her daughter meant she wanted to watch her favorite movie: The Princess Bride. "Let's go." She whispered, toting her daughter to the safety of her and Klaus' bedroom, where they could sit on the king sized bed, and watch it on the big screen.

Caroline settled next to her daughter as the screen lit up, and she fiddled with the star necklace Klaus had given her as the movie began.

She watched as her daughter said the lines with the Grandson, and she couldn't help, but laugh as she said the lines of the Grandfather.

"Look mommy, there's you and daddy!" Sara exclaimed, pointing to the television.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. Sara had stated about the third or tenth time watching the movie that Buttercup and Wesley, the hero and heroine, were her and Klaus. Caroline had just smiled and went along with her daughter's fantasy.

Sara jumped up and down when Wesley told Buttercup, 'As you wish.'

Caroline leaned against the headboard, and smiled as the seen played out before them. She lowered her eyes, and felt her heart beat when Buttercup called him Farm boy, and told him to fetch the pitcher. She shivered as he whispered, 'As you wish.'

"Mommy, does daddy say that to you?" Sara asked, turning her head to look at her mother.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and slowly shook her head. "No," She whispered, though he has said different renditions of it, but that wasn't something she wanted to tell her daughter.

Sara nodded, seeming to accept the answer, and turned back to the movie.

Just as Buttercup had been taken by the bandits, Caroline heard the door open and close in the house. "Your dad's home." She whispered, watching Sara nod.

Only the Princess Bride could get Sara to forget about her dad, at least for a moment. Klaus approached the door, and gazed at the two loves of his life sitting on his bed, watching a movie. He smiled at his wife, who smiled brightly back, and watched her eyes move to their daughter. He shook his head when he heard the shrieking eels coming from the television.

"The Princess Bride," He mouthed, watching Caroline nod.

He sat his bag down on the floor, and slowly made his way to the bed, stopping when his daughter looked up at him with his same blue eyes gazing at him. She smiled, and opened her arms wide.

"Hey, daddy!" She called, as Klaus returned her hug.

"Hey," He whispered, kissing the top of her head, before letting her go, knowing she wanted to finish the movie.

He climbed on his bed, and moved to his wife, and caressed her face to softly kiss her. "Hey," He whispered, pulling back.

She smiled, and touched his face with her right hand. "Hey," She whispered, in return.

He rolled to drape his arm over his wife, and pulled her close. Despite his hesitance to watch this movie, he had grown to enjoy it almost as much as his daughter, who knew it by heart, but not as much as his wife.

He knew this was the movie she watched as a child with her mother, when Elizabeth wasn't working, and it held special meaning for her. So instead of complaining or walking away, he watched the movie that meant so much to his two loves.

He smiled as the scene of the Dread Pirate Roberts and Inigo Montoya dueled on the Cliffs of Insanity, and felt his wife place her head on his shoulder when the scene showed up with the Man in Black doing the Battle of Wits with Vizzini.

He gazed at his daughter, who was leaning forward with her elbows on her legs, watching intently.

"It's in both cups." Sara stated, nodding her head up and down.

Caroline silently laughed, and lifted her gaze to Klaus, who gazed down at her. "She loves it." She whispered, watching Klaus nod.

"Not as much as her mother." He whispered in return, stroking her face, lightly.

She smiled, and dipped her head on his shoulder once again.

Sara clapped her hands when Vizzini laughed, and fell down, dead. Of course, she was clapping because she was right, again.

Caroline smiled as the Man in Black dragged Buttercup across the country, and pushed her to the ground.

"_I know who you are. Your cruelty reveals everything. You're the Dread Pirate Roberts, admit it. Admit it!"_

"With pride."

She lifted her eyes to Klaus, and she realized she had said the lines out loud. She smiled, and blushed.

He brushed his fingers over her face, and smiled at her lovingly. "Why use your venom on me?" He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and touched his face. "You killed my love." She whispered, unaware their daughter was watching them with a smile on her face.

"It's possible. I've killed a lot of people." He whispered, nodding his head, his accent strong, and deep, sending small shivers through her body.

She stroked his face, and searched his eyes. They were silent for a brief moment as the movie played on, searching each other's eyes; the tension could almost be cut with a knife.

"You mock my pain." She whispered, her words strong.

He smiled, and slowly it faded as he played the part. "Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something." He stated, strongly.

"You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day." Caroline stated, firmly.

Klaus lifted his brows as the next words came from her lips.

"And you could die to for all I care." She remarked, pushing him, ever so slightly until he was on his back with her on top of him.

Sara smiled at her parents, and slowly slid off the bed, knowing, even as a four-year-old, her parents needed to be alone, and slowly walked out of the room, leaving the movie playing, knowing they would snap out of their world soon.

She quietly closed the door, and skipped to her room, where she had another copy of the Princess Bride, which her Grandmother gave her, stored away, and slipped it in the player, and continued her favorite movie.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom…

Klaus gazed up at Caroline, and pushed her hair from her face. "As…you…wish…" He whispered, searching her captivating eyes.

Caroline smiled. "Oh, my sweet, Westley, what have I done?" She asked, stroking his face. She smiled as the sounds of Buttercup's cries on the screen.

Klaus gently rolled them over, and gazed down at her. "Can you move at all?" He whispered, touching her face.

"Move?" She began, her eyes tearing up. "You're alive." She stated, happily. "If you want, I could fly." She added, pulling him down to hold her.

They rocked together, and slowly Klaus pulled up. "I told you, I'd always come for you." He whispered, shaking his head, and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. "Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked, softly.

She sighed. "Well, you were dead." She answered, softly.

He smirked, and she touched his dimples, lightly. "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." He whispered, smiling down at her.

"I will never doubt again." She whispered, brushing her hands over his stubble.

He shook his head. "There will never be a need." He whispered, and just like the movie, playing behind them, they kissed.

Caroline moaned, and pushed her body upwards to align her body against his, wanting more contact. "Niklaus," She whispered, as his stubble covered face brushed over her skin.

"It's Westley, my love." He whispered, causing her to smile.

"Westley…" She whispered, moaning as his hips pushed downwards, and through the clothes, she felt him becoming hard against her.

"My Buttercup," He whispered, kissing her cheek, nose, and finally lips.

She clawed at his shirt, and moved her hands towards the buttons, and quickly unbuttoned the shirt, exposing his smooth, formed chest. Her nails raked over his chest, and he moaned at the rakish way she was turning him on.

"That's not in the movie." He muttered, as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders.

"Screw the movie," She whispered, causing him to chuckle. "I want you." She whispered, feeling his hands move over her bare legs, for she had worn a knee-length dress, showing off her shapely legs.

"_It's not that bad."_

He lifted his head, and stared into her eyes. "I'm not saying, I'd like to build a summer home here, but the trees are quite lovely." He stated, watching her laugh.

"I love you, but you're nuts." She remarked in her laughter, remembering when she told him that the look Buttercup gave Westley said as such, at least to her.

He smiled, and lowered his face to kiss her lips, silencing her laughter. "I think our daughter abandoned us." He whispered, against her lips.

Caroline smiled, and stroked his face. "She's in her room watching the movie." She remarked, as his lips moved over her neck, down to her chest. She arched underneath him as his lips moved over skin. "Oh…"

Klaus' hand moved over her stomach in small circles, sending her body into shivers. "How did she get another copy?" He asked, his voice vibrating against her skin.

She sighed, and arched underneath him once again, wishing that no clothing was between them. "Mom gave her a copy." She answered, breathlessly.

He hummed, and once again sent vibrations against her skin.

"Klaus…" She stated in mild frustration.

He lifted his head, and quirked a brow at her. "Yes, Caroline," He replied, watching her smile.

"Your hand…" She began, stopping to moan, as her hips jerked off the bed.

He smiled, trying to pretend his left hand wasn't in-between her legs, rubbing her over her panties, feeling them get wetter and wetter. "What about my hand?" He asked, innocently, continuing to massage her lower region with accuracy.

She arched her back, and let out a lengthy moan. "It's…" She began, pushing her hips forward. "It'ssss…" She hissed, moaning, and beginning to move her head side to side. Just him touching her, was turning her on faster than ever.

He smiled, and continued to massage her. "You wish to surrender to me?" He asked, watching her eyes open, and focus on him.

She smiled, and slowly nodded. "I wish." She whispered, going off script, only wanting the pleasure her husband could give her.

He smiled, and lowered himself down her body, reaching underneath her dress, and slowly dragged her panties down her legs, and tossed them to the ground. He pushed her dress up to her waist, and gazed hungrily at her nether region.

She touched his face, and brought his eyes to hers. "I thought you were dead once, and it almost destroyed me. I couldn't bear it if you died again, not when I can save you." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and grasped her legs with his hands. "I don't think you can save me from this, my Buttercup." He whispered, brushing his hands, specifically his fingers, over her inner lips.

She smiled, and moaned in satisfaction. "I'll die with you, my Westley." She moaned, reaching down to her breasts.

"You want to touch yourself, don't you, Buttercup?" He asked, in a dark, husky tone.

She moaned as his pointer finger poked inside her, causing her to tense, and sigh. "Yes," She whispered, breathlessly.

He smiled, and lifted her up, gently in a sit up position. "Well, then, Buttercup," He began, reaching behind her to unzip her simple dress, and pushed it up, with her hands lifted in compliance. "Why don't I help you?" He whispered, watching her eyes darken slightly.

He slipped the dress over her head, and dropped it on the floor. He smiled, as he watched her unsnap her brassiere, and threw it to the side. She was completely naked beneath him, and he loved it.

As she touched her breasts, and squeezed her nipples, he sat up, and unbuttoned his pants, and let them fall to his knees, before standing up on the floor kicking them off, joining her dress on the floor.

She smiled at his nudity, and lifted a brow as she spotted his cock standing up with remarkable ease, which caused her to moan at the sight. Her hand drifted down to her inner lips, and pressed her fingers against the nub she found there, her eyes watching him as his blue eyes darkened with desire.

"Caroline…" He groaned, as she sat up with her head thrown back, feeling her body burn with desire.

She sat up completely with her hands moving to his waist, and she became eye level with his cock. She licked her lips, and opened her mouth. Slowly, her tongue moved up, and a new desire unfolded in her body as he shivered, and threw his head back. Her fingers brushed over his hips, as her tongue touched the end of his cock.

"Damn it to hell!" He cursed, as she took in his cock with her mouth, and sucked, deeply.

She moaned, which caused him to stiffen, and groan with desire.

For a moment, they were glad their daughter left the television on in their bedroom, for the dialogue covered up their moans and groans.

"Caroline, I can't…" He groaned, as she sucked, and slowly brought her mouth to the edge of his shaft.

She opened her mouth, and moved slightly back before blowing lightly on the tip, sending him over the edge.

She smiled as she watched him shake until he couldn't stand. His ejaculation ran down his body, and dripped on her, lightly.

She shivered, and lifted her eyes to his, and the darkness told her, this wasn't over.

With a growl, he lifted her in his arms, and scooted her back, until her legs were spread eagle, and she was showing her nether regions to his desire.

He knelt down, and licked her, sucked her, just as she had done him, and she moaned, throwing her head back, running her fingers through her hair, down to her breasts, and squeezed them, tightly.

His hands rubbed circles on her legs, as he kept them open, and she was thankful she stayed in shape after her cheerleading days in high school.

She let out a cry when he blew on her inner lips, and rocked her hips slightly. She was on fire, and he was the only one who could clench it down.

"Niklaus!" She cried, throwing her head back as she came, and was so thankful once again, her daughter had decided to watch the movie in her room.

He smiled, and lifted his gaze to watch her come and shake with the force she had given him, and pulled her head down to kiss her lips, and together, they tasted each other, and it only caused them to want the final phase more.

Standing up, he pushed her fully on the bed, and no more foreplay was needed as he scooted her up to the headboard, and positioned himself over her, with his hands holding hers above her head.

Slowly, her legs wrapped around his waist, and with accuracy that caused them both to smile, he entered her.

They moaned as the bed began to rock beneath them, and their sweat caused their bodies to slick together like a wet mop on the floor. He pulled out, until on the tip remained, and then slammed into her, with a force that made her cry out his name in total ecstasy.

"Oh…yes…there…oh…" She moaned, lifting her hips up to meet his. She needed this.

As the television played in the background, she smiled as her favorite line came up. "We are joined…um…by the bonds of love…oh…Niklaus…." She whispered, rocking with him.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, hungrily. "And you cannot track that...not with a thousand bloodhounds…" He panted out, his pleasure hitting him in waves.

"And you cannot…oh God…break that…not with a thousand swords…" She panted, biting her bottom lip as she lifted her hips to his.

"Oh, Caroline!" He chanted, pushing, pulling, and rolling inside her.

She threw her head back, and as the screams of Westley's heartbreak could be heard over the screen, she let out a lout scream with him, as did Klaus, as they came together in complete ecstasy.

Klaus collapsed on top of her, and panted roughly as the force of their love shook him. "I have new respect for this movie." He whispered, watching her smile, and nod.

"I have a new love for it now." She whispered, kissing his lips. "We should get up, and check on our daughter." She whispered, watching him nod his head

"You go, I'm too weak to move." He whispered, pulling out of her, and rolled to the side.

"Oh, did I wear my Westley out?" She whispered, panting slightly with a tease.

He glared, playfully at her, and brought her head down to kiss her lips. "Not as much as you will later, I'm assuming." He whispered, kissing her once more.

She giggled, and nodded, as she rolled off the bed, and grabbed her silk robe off the edge of the bed, and slid it on. With a quick glance to him, she left the room to check on her daughter.

When she returned, she found Klaus sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her.

"How is she?" He asked, softly.

She smiled, and nodded. "She's watching the movie for the second time today." She stated, not adding that their daughter couldn't hear the movie because of the cries she heard from her parents' room, even if she was across the house, which caused Caroline to blush.

He nodded, and stood up, and she noticed he had slipped on a pair of silk shorts, as he walked towards her.

He closed the door behind her, and pulled her with him to the bed, and she shook her head. "Nik…" She began, but he shook his head.

"I have something for you." He whispered, sitting her down, and moved to the bag he had dropped earlier, and got something out, and walked back to her.

With a smile on his face, he handed her a small box. She glared at him, and for a brief moment she wished he didn't give her so much.

With a slight hesitance, she opened the box, and gasped as she gazed at the pendant resting on a velvet cushion. "Niklaus…"

He smiled, and brushed her blonde hair away from her face. "I couldn't resist, love." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

She turned her head, and tears sprang in her eyes. "Oh, it's perfect." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, before bringing her into a loving embrace, and took the necklace out of the box, and slipped it around her neck.

Resting against her chest plate, was an oval shaped pendant with the words: As you wish, written on it.

It was the perfect gift for the sixth day of Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow! If you have a request of a gift you want to see, let me know!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Day Seven

**I know that I'm behind a few days, but this week was finals week, and I spent the days studying, so I didn't get any writing done. I apologize. I hope to get back on track, which is why this chapter is very short!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the seventh day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: A day of rest.<p>

Caroline was exhausted. She could barely stand as she stirred the sauce she had made for her and Sara's lunch.

She had been up since four that morning, and had barely had any sleep since. She knew Klaus read her discomfort and exhaustion. She also knew he was worried, which was why she told him that if she couldn't make it through the day, she would call him.

For the past six days, he had been very attentive to her, showering her with gifts, and though normally she despised such attention, she loved it, since it was coming from the man she loved.

She couldn't fault him, since he knew that she grew up in a single parent home, and not many people showered her with gifts or treated her special, except her mother. She smiled, through her exhaustion, and continued to stir.

"Mommy, you need to rest." Sara replied, worriedly.

Caroline smiled down at her daughter, and touched her blonde curls. "I'll be fine, sweetie." She whispered, stifling a yawn.

Sara sighed, and hugged her mom, before turning to head to her room.

"Where are you going? Lunch is almost ready." Caroline called, fighting her eyes from closing.

Sara turned, and smiled. "I'm going to get something. I'll be right back, mommy." She answered, nodding her head.

Caroline nodded, and lifted her right hand. "Five minutes." She stated, watching her daughter nod her head.

"Okay," Sara called, turning to her room. She stopped to pick up the cordless phone on the small table in the living room, and quickly dialed the familiar number she knew by heart, even for a young age.

"Caroline?"

Sara sighed. "Daddy," Sara whispered, skipping to her room.

"Sara, what are you doing calling?" Klaus asked, worriedly.

"Mommy's not feeling well. She's trying to go to sleep over the stove." Sara stated, worriedly, closing the door.

Klaus sighed, and Sara could hear him standing up from his desk. "Alright, I'll call your grandma, and you get your mom to lie down until she gets there, okay?" He replied, urgently, after a moment, for he knew his wife needed rest, especially after last night.

Sara nodded, and sighed. "What's wrong with mommy?" She asked, sadly.

Klaus bit his bottom lip, as he lifted his eyes to the door of his office, and saw his brother standing in the doorframe. "I think she just needs some rest, Sara. Look, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" He remarked, knowing that between him and Elizabeth they could get Caroline to rest.

"Okay," Sara replied, softly.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, angel." He remarked, bowing his head.

"Okay, daddy," Sara replied, softly, before hanging up, and headed out the door, towards the kitchen.

Klaus lowered his phone, and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, stepping into the office.

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline had a rough night, last night, and she has been exhausted all day. Sara just called to say she was trying to fall asleep cooking lunch." He stated, lifting the phone to dial the number.

Elijah nodded, knowing how much his brother worried about his wife. "Perhaps, you should take the rest of the day off. Finn and I can handle the negotiations for the deal. We have your suggestions, and besides, Caroline needs you." He replied, approaching the desk.

Klaus lifted his head, and sighed. "Elijah," He began, but Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus," He began, lifting his right hand. "She's your wife." He stated, smiling, lightly. "I would do the same if it was Katerina." He added, softly.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head. "Call me if you need anything." He stated, gathering the rest of his things, and headed out the door.

Elijah watched his brother leave in a hurry, and smiled.

**~X~**

Klaus called Elizabeth on the way, and informed her everything that Sara had told him. He sighed as lowered the phone, after asking Elizabeth to come over, and help him with Caroline and Sara.

He pulled into the driveway, and watched as Sara opened the door. He smiled as he turned off the ignition, and rushed towards his daughter.

"Mommy's asleep on the couch." Sara stated, proudly.

Klaus smiled, and picked her up. "That's good, angel." He whispered, kissing his daughter's head softly.

"I told her we could take a nap." She returned, nodding her head.

He smiled, and carried her through the house. "Why don't you go, and get your pony." He remarked, setting her down. "Grandma's coming over to pick you up." He whispered, watching his daughter light up, lightly.

"Are you going to take care of mommy?" She asked, smiling.

Klaus smiled, and brushed her hair, lightly from her face. "I am, angel."

"I want to help." She stated, firmly.

He smiled, and squatted down to her level. "I know, angel." He whispered, glancing towards the living room, where he could hear Caroline's light moans. "And you will, by letting mommy rest today." He replied, softly.

Sara sighed, and lowered her eyes. "Will she feel better?" She asked, softly.

Klaus brushed his fingers over Sara's face. "She may. If she's sick, I don't want you to catch the cold." He whispered, watching Sara sag in relief as if she had done something she didn't mean to. "You didn't do anything wrong, angel, okay?" He whispered, smiling at her.

Sara nodded, and looked up with a smile on her face. "Grandma," She exclaimed, softly.

Elizabeth smiled, and knelt down to pick up her granddaughter. "Hey, pumpkin." She whispered, kissing Sara's head. "How's Caroline?" She asked, as Klaus stood up.

"She's resting." He answered, motioning to the living room. "I think she's been pushing herself too hard, and it's taken its toll." He added, touching Sara's head, gently.

Elizabeth nodded, and sighed. "I told her to slow down." She whispered, hugging Sara close.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "I'll stay with her, and make her relax." He replied, gazing lovingly at his daughter. "Will you take Sara out for the day?" He asked, slowly.

Elizabeth smiled, and nodded in understanding. "Get her to relax." She replied, hugging Sara once more.

"Tell mommy, I love her." Sara replied, happily.

Klaus smiled, and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "She knows, angel. You be good for your grandma." He replied as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek, lightly.

Sara nodded, and Klaus watched them leave the house.

He sighed as he turned around, and walked towards the living room. He stopped in his tracks, taking in his beautiful wife, lying on the brown leather couch, a blanket around her, apparently from Sara's attempt to cover her mom, sleeping peacefully.

He walked slowly towards her, and knelt down beside her. Lifting his right hand, he pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her forehead.

She moaned, and slowly opened her eyes. "Nik…"

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Shh," He whispered, brushing his nose over her skin.

"Sara called you, didn't she?" She asked in a groggy tone.

Klaus nodded, and gazed into her tired eyes. "She was worried about you, and so am I." He replied, lowly.

She sighed, and her eyes drifted down. "She probably thinks this is her fault." She whispered, shaking her head.

Klaus shook his head, and brushed his fingers over her face. "No, she thinks you may be sick, and she wants you to rest." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She sighed, and nodded. "Where is she now?" She asked, looking around.

"Your mom," He answered, lightly. "She's going to take her for a few hours so you can rest." He added, watching her smile.

"You called her." She whispered, nuzzling her face into the pillow. "What about the deal?" She asked, softly.

"Elijah and Finn are handling it." He whispered, eyes roving over her face like hands. "I came to take care of you." He added, lowly.

She smiled, and lifted her left hand to touch his face. "My loving husband," She whispered, her eyes dropping down.

He smiled, and grasped her hand. Gently, he placed a kiss in the palm. "Rest, my love," He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, lightly.

She hummed, and her eyes drifted close.

He grabbed a small pillow from chair, and laid down beside her on the floor. She grunted, and he lifted his eyes to hers, and she motioned behind her.

"Hold me," She whispered, watching him smile.

He stood up, gently, and moved her backwards. If there was a chance that one of them was going to fall on the floor, he would rather it be him than her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to his chest, and kissed her head.

As he listened to her even breathing, he smiled as his eyes closed. "Seventh gift, my love, and you deserve it." He whispered, listening to her hum in understanding.

For the seventh gift of the month was giving his wife much needed rest, and yet he never knew what she had done to become so tired. Not yet…but he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I'm writing as fast as I can, so I can get caught up, so please be patient!**

**If you have a gift you have in mind, please let me know! And please be specific, that would really help when I go to write it out!**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Day Eight

**I apologize for taking a few days to get this done. I'm working to get caught up, so please be patient.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the Eighth day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: A day at the spa.<p>

She felt a small hand touch her face as the sun began to shine through the window. Slowly her eyes opened, and she smiled at her four-year old daughter. "Good morning." She whispered, touching her daughter's face.

Sara smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Are you feeling better, mommy?" She asked, quietly.

Caroline smiled, and slowly nodded. "Yes, sweetie, I'm feeling better." She answered, slowly scooting back, and opened the covers to allow her daughter to climb in with her.

Sara giggled, and wiggled her way closer to her mom, and wrapped her small arms around her mother, placing her head on her chest.

When Elizabeth had brought her home yesterday, Caroline had been carried to bed by her husband, and didn't get to see her daughter at all. She found out, by glancing at the clock just now, she had slept for thirteen hours straight.

"You slept for a long time." Sara whispered, nuzzling her face into Caroline's bosom.

Caroline smiled, and held her daughter close. "I know." She whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy's making breakfast." Sara whispered, causing Caroline to turn her head, and smiled when she found the side of her bed empty. She closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head.

"That man," She whispered, smiling.

Sara lifted her head to look at her mom, and smiled. "You love him." She stated, as matter of fact.

Caroline nodded, and smiled. "I do." She replied, kissing the top of her head.

Sara giggled, and snuggled closer to her mom, before a knock could be heard on the bedroom, causing Caroline to lift her head to find him carrying a tray of food into the room. She smiled, and moved to sit up with her daughter tucked in her side.

"Good morning," She responded, looking into Klaus' eyes, lovingly.

He smiled, and placed the tray on her lap, before kissing her lips, quickly, sending a wink to his daughter.

"Good morning," He returned, searching her eyes.

She felt a blush hit her cheeks at the intensity, and she lowered her eyes. She lifted the glass of orange juice, and took a small sip.

"Did you tell you mom what we are doing today?" Klaus asked, sitting next to her, glancing at his daughter.

Caroline turned her gaze to her daughter, and smiled as Sara jumped up and down on the bed. "What?" She asked, gently.

Sara looked up at her mom, and smiled, brightly. "Daddy's taking me to see the new Penguins of Madagascar movie!" She stated, gleefully.

Caroline nodded, and lifted her eyes to see her husband smiling. "Is he now?" She asked, watching Klaus shrug.

Sara nodded. "Yep, he said it was father and daughter day." She stated, smiling.

Caroline smiled, and kissed her daughter's head. "Well, then you better go and get ready." She whispered, as Sara nodded, and slid out of the bed, before stopping to kiss her dad's cheek.

Klaus smiled, and watched his daughter skip out of the room, before turning to his wife.

"You're taking her to the movies." She stated, raising a brow.

He smiled, and nodded. "Yeah," He began, reaching behind him, and pulled out an envelope. "You, on the other hand," He began, holding it towards her. "Are going…" He paused, as she opened the envelope.

Her eyes widened, and she lifted her eyes to look at him. "A day at the spa…" She whispered, watching him nod.

"I figured you needed a day with the girls, so…" He began, shrugging his shoulders.

She tilted her head to the side, and moved the tray off her legs, and leaned forward. "Oh, Niklaus," She whispered, wrapping her arms around her husband. "You are too good to me, my love." She whispered, against his ear.

He shook his head, and pulled back. "No, I'm not." He whispered, causing her gaze into his eyes.

"Klaus," She whispered, touching his face. "You are the most loving man I've ever known, and you have given me so much." She stated, searching his eyes. "You gave me a beautiful home, a beautiful life, a beautiful daughter, and a loving, beautiful man as my husband." She replied, softly.

Klaus smiled, and caressed her face. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, as he laid her down. "When are they coming over?" She asked, as her arms threaded around his body.

He hummed, and pulled back. "In two hours," He answered, against her lips.

Caroline giggled, and turned her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck. "When are you and Sara leaving?" She asked, trying to concentrate.

He hummed, and slowly kissed her cheek before lifting his head. "After you leave." He answered, stroking her face. "The movie starts at eleven."

She nodded, and stroked his face. "Uh…" She hummed, tugging her lips between her teeth.

He swallowed. "Love, our daughter is…"

"Is in her room watching a movie." She finished, watching his eyes widen in humor.

"And how may I ask that you know this?" He asked, watching her smile.

"I can hear it." She whispered, moving her eyes to the door.

He chuckled, and stroked her face. "How about a shower?" He asked, watching her smile, lightly.

"Sounds wonderful, you can wash my back." She whispered, arching underneath him.

He smiled, and stood up, bringing her with him. He smiled as the silk gown flowed over her body, and moved his hands to the straps of her gown, and pushed it down, until the gown fell at her feet.

He shivered with desire at the sight of her body, and gently lifted her in his arms, and carried her into bathroom. He set her down in the porcelain tub, and slowly turned on the water.

"You're not coming in?" She asked, turning to gaze in his eyes.

He smiled, and touched her face with his right hand. "In more ways than one, love." He whispered, sending shivers through her body.

He stepped back, and slowly removed his clothes, before stepping into the shower with her. Feeling the water hit their bodies; Klaus brushed his hands over her body. "Where shall we begin?" He asked, pulling her towards him.

She pushed her hands up his chest, and let the water smooth his skin, as she stopped on the bird tattoo on his shoulder. She felt his hands moving over her hips, and she shivered. "How about…here?" She whispered, pulling his face towards her.

He smiled as he touched his lips to hers, and they began to build the passion between them until the hot water was not the only thing producing steam.

Caroline moved her hands down his body, and gently cupped his ass. She sighed into his mouth, and melted under the water as his hands moved over her body.

He pulled back, slightly, and pushed her hair underneath the water, and slowly began to wet her blonde hair. She sighed, and bent her head back.

He smiled, and brought her head up, and kissed her once again, underneath the spray of the water. He sighed, and moaned against her mouth.

He couldn't wait. Pressing her against wall, he lifted her legs, around his waist, and buried himself deep within her.

She moaned, and opened her mouth as the water washed over them. She grabbed his shoulders, trying to keep her balance, but she couldn't hold on.

"Please…" She moaned, as he rocked within her, their bodies' slick with the water washing over them.

He moaned, and thrusted his hips upward, trying to hit any angle to give them both pleasure. "Caroline…" He whispered, trying to hold on.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her, and she moaned at the loss of contact. He whirled her around, and propped her hands up on the slick shower wall. With a swift action, Klaus buried himself deeply within her from behind.

She arched her back, and let out a breathy moan. "Oh, God," She cried, pushing her hips backwards.

He smiled, and let the water wash over them, as he pounded into her, adding to the heat surrounding them.

His hands clenched around hers, and they couldn't get close enough. "Arch that bendable back, love." He muttered, as she moaned, and did as he requested.

She moaned as he filled her deeper, and couldn't' stand it much longer. "Harder…oh…Niklaus…" She moaned, wishing to get as filled as she could.

He moaned, and placed his forehead on her shoulder. "Tighten…" He whispered, hoping to get closer.

She cried out, arching her back, and pressing her hips against him, feeling him pushing as deep as he ever could become.

"Yes…oh…God…yes…" She cried, grasping his hands tightly on the wall.

"Yes!" He sounded, throwing his head back in a loud cry.

They collapsed against the wall, and Caroline felt her eyes close as the spasms from his cock inside her, and moaned in pleasure.

"You are exquisite." He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

She laughed, and leaned back against his wet chest. "You are not so bad yourself." She stated, smiling.

He smiled, and began to bath her in the slightly cold shower, but neither noticed for they were still hot from their encounter.

As they dressed, slowly, they heard the car door close outside.

Caroline sighed as she wrapped her arms around her husband, and place her head on his chest. "I don't want to leave you today." She whispered, as his arms wrapped around her.

He smiled, and kissed her head. "I know." He whispered, holding her as the doorbell rang. He smiled as he heard his daughter run towards the door, and screamed with glee. "We have company." He replied, as she nodded.

"I heard." She replied, lifting her head. She smiled, and touched his face. "I better go. Your sister will kill me if I'm late." She stated, watching him laugh, and nod.

"That she would, love." He replied, kissing her lips, and escorted her out to meet the others.

**~XXX~**

Caroline laughed as they pulled up in her driveway.

Bonnie shook her head, and gazed at her sister-in-law Katherine, who shook her head. "You wouldn't torture him that way, Care. He needs to know."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and turned her gaze to Rebekah, who was driving. "What do you think?" She asked, watching Rebekah smiled.

"I think your plan works, Caroline." She stated, watching Bonnie smile and shake her head. "What? I mean, Nik deserves to know, yes, but this way, he can know, and too, it will be a great gift." She stated, firmly.

Katherine and Bonnie nodded. "True." "I agree." They both said.

Caroline smiled, and moved to open the door. "Well, thank you all for this day." She stated, rolling her shoulders. "I needed this." She added, smiling at all of them.

They nodded, and smiled. Rebekah lifted her hand. "Thank Nik." She stated, softly.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "I did this morning." She stated, wiggling her eyebrows, causing them to hum and laugh.

She shook her head, and left the car, waving at them as they backed up and left the driveway. She turned to find her daughter racing towards her, and she knelt down to scoop her up in her arms.

"Oh, my angel." She whispered, holding her close. "Mommy missed you." She stated, kissing her daughter's head.

"I missed you, mommy." Sara exclaimed, holding her mother tight.

"So, tell me about your day." Caroline remarked, as gazed at her daughter lovingly, and listened as Sara told her all about the movie her and Klaus had seen, and everything they had seen and done.

Klaus leaned against the doorframe, and kissed his wife as she entered the house, still listening to Sara's excited tales. He inhaled deeply at how relaxed she looked, and nodded in secret.

He had chosen his eighth gift well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope to be caught up by this weekend, so please be patient!**

**I'm still accepting ideas for gifts or anything you would like to see! I already have Caroline's gift done, and many of you have guessed it, so...**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Day Nine

**I know, I'm behind, but I'm working all day to get this caught up, so please bear with me!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the ninth day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: A picnic lunch.<p>

Caroline smiled as she waved goodbye to her daughter, who was going shopping with Klaus' mother, Esther.

She shook her head, and slowly headed back in the house with her right hand on her stomach. She slowly shook her head as she thought about how hard it was going to be to keep this away from her husband for much longer.

She paused in the kitchen as she heard her cell phone ding with a text message. Slowly, she walked over to the counter, and smiled as she picked it up.

_Dress casual._

She shook her head, and typed a reply. _Why? What are you up to?_

_Stop trying to figure out everything, love._

She smiled, and bit her bottom lip. _I can't help it._

_Yes, you can._

She shook her head, and sighed. _Fine, keep your secrets._

_Love you._

_Love you._

She shook her head, and lowered her phone. Her husband was something else, and she loved him. With a smile on her face, she walked towards to the bedroom, and quickly changed into black leggings and a long white tunic with a black ankle boots.

She smiled as she pulled her hair up in the sides, and snapped two burettes to hold her hair back. She sighed, and nodded. "Oh, that man," She whispered, shaking her head with a smile gracing her face.

"What about me?"

She turned, and gasped, her hand going straight to her throat. "Damn it, Klaus." She stated, as he entered the bedroom.

He smirked, and walked towards her. She shook her head, and slapped his chest with her hand. "You are horrible." She remarked, as he chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are beautiful." He whispered, brushing his hand over her face.

She hummed, and quickly kissed his lips. "Care to tell me what the secret is?" She asked, her eyes searching his for any sign.

He slowly shook his head, and stepped back. "No," He stated, simply. Grasping her hands in his, he led her out of the room, and towards the back door.

She stopped him, and shook her head. "Klaus, it's freezing out there." She stated, firmly.

He smiled, and stepped closer to her. "Love, our porch is sealed in, remember, and besides, have a look." He remarked, stepping away from the door, so she could see out.

She glared at him for a second before moving towards the glass of the door. Her eyes widened as she saw their back porch decorated in lights, with a small tree in the corner, the fireplace was lit, and the table was decorated for a humble, simple lunch. She turned to look at him, and smiled. "You did all of this?" She asked, placing her hands in his.

He nodded, and smiled.

She shook her head. "You, my loving husband, are something else." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, before placing his forehead on hers. "Care to join me for lunch?" He asked, softly.

She shivered, and nodded against his head. "I thought you would never ask." She whispered, as he leaned forward, and kissed her once again, before leading her outside for their lunch date.

As she sat down, Caroline gazed up at her husband, and smiled. He was so good to her, and somehow, she knew that her gift was going to trump all of his. She was just waiting for the right day to come up.

"What's the smile about?" He asked, sitting down.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "I was just thinking about Christmas, and your gift." She answered, smiling more to herself.

"Really, care to give me a hint?" He asked, coyly.

She shook her head, and smiled. "You'll just have to wait, but I will tell you this." She began, leaning over the table. "You're going to love it." She whispered, in a sultry tone, and smiled as she watched him shiver.

"Oh, love," He whispered, standing up, and walked over to her, and smiled when she lifted her face to his, a sly smirk playing on her lips. "Care to fill me in?" He asked, placing his hand on the table, and bent down to her level.

She pursed her lips, and slowly shook her head. "Not yet," She answered, watching his blue eye sparkle.

He placed his right hand on her face, and cupped her chin. "Well, then," He whispered, placing his lips on hers.

She opened her mouth to allow him further entrance into her mouth, and lifted her right hand to caress his scruffy cheek. She hummed as he pulled back, and opened her eyes to gaze into his. "That won't get me to tell you." She stated, watching him smile, and heard him chuckle.

"I have other ways." He whispered, stroking her face.

She shivered, and shook her head. "I bet you do." She stated, watching him smile once again. "But," She began, placing her hand on his lips. "For now, feed me. Your wife is hungry." She stated, moving her eyes to table, where the food was laid out.

He smiled, and stroked her face. "As you wish," He whispered, watching her smile with recognition, and felt him finger the pendant around her neck.

"I love you." She whispered, lifting her face to his.

He bent down once again, and brushed his lips over hers. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her once more, before returning back to his chair, and watched her dig into the food he had picked up from a local diner, before coming home from his short day at the office. He watched her eat with a shine of love on his face that made her blush from the intensity.

She bowed her head, and smiled to herself. Her husband was one of a kind, and she loved him.

It also didn't hurt that he was sexy as hell, and had an accent that made her orgasm at the sound. He also gave her the little things, like fixing lunch for her, sending her for a day at the spa, and just being there when she needed him.

He watched her with love on her face as she gazed him, and he slowly stood up. He walked over to her chair, and helped her stand. He placed his left hand on her face, and kissed her lips.

She placed her hands on his chest, and smiled. "I hope you have hot chocolate in those thermoses." She whispered, watching him smile, as she motioned to the silver thermoses on the table.

"What a way to spend a lunch date, than a cup of hot chocolate, and my beautiful wife in my arms in front of a fire." He whispered, huskily.

She giggled, and stepped back, as she settled down on the warm rug in front of the fireplace. She lifted her head as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate, and grabbed a blanket from the small chair next to the porch door, and covered her before joining her on the floor. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to his chest, and kissed her head.

"Thank you, Niklaus." She whispered, leaning back against him.

He smiled, knowing what she meant, and kissed her head once again. "Anything for you." He whispered, holding her close as they watched the fire in front of them.

She sighed, and rubbed her head against his chest. This was the perfect gift he could give her. Peace, warmth, and love. It was enough for her, and she knew…it was enough for him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know this had no smut in it, and it would have been perfect, but I have a special scene planned for the fireplace, and I hope you all will approve when it comes time!**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Day Ten

**I had a different idea when I started this, but it's raining where I am, so...I was inspired. I believe this was requested as well, but I couldn't find who sent the request, and I apologize!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Dedicated to Klaroline Mikaelson! Thanks for the message! Glad you love this story! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the tenth day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A teddy bear.<p>

Caroline watched her daughter play in the living room as the rain beat down on the roof of their house. She glanced at the clock, and tried her best not to show any signs of worry.

Klaus was supposed to be home almost an hour ago, and he still had not arrived.

She bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes, before opening them to gaze at the Christmas tree. The tree Klaus had given her on the first day of December.

She shook her head. He would come home. He had to. Lifting her left hand, she carefully placed it on her chest, and felt her heart beat against it.

A flash of lightening shone through the windows of the house and a clap of thunder after, caused Caroline and Sara to jump, slightly.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Sara asked, scooting closer to her mother.

Caroline sighed, and placed her hand in Sara's blonde curls. "He's on his way, sweetie." She whispered, hoping that her fear wasn't evident in her voice.

Sara nodded, and leaned into her mother's side, as they were both sitting on the floor, and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "I'm scared." She whispered, feeling her mother's arms wrap around her daughter.

"I know." Caroline whispered, kissing her daughter's head. "He'll be home soon." She stated more for her sake than her daughter's.

Sara nodded, and buried her face in her mother's chest, hoping the storm would pass, and her dad would come home soon.

Caroline closed her eyes, and wished that her words were true. Klaus had to come home. He had to.

The sound of a car pulling up, caused them both to sit up straighter than ever, and Sara clambered to her feet quicker than Caroline, and raced ahead of her mother towards the garage door. She had a bright smile on her face as the door finally opened and the man she was hoping to see came through the door.

"Daddy!" She shouted, jumping into his arms. "Daddy, you're home!" She shouted again, this time close to his ear.

Klaus leaned back, and kissed his daughter on the cheek just as he saw his wife walking towards them, tears filling her eyes. Setting his daughter on the ground, and gazed into Caroline's eyes, and sighed. "Traffic was murder." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

She nodded, and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, securing him to her body.

Klaus staggered a bit, but wrapped his arms around her in understanding. "I'm here, love." He whispered, feeling small arms wrapping around his waist.

Unwinding his right arm, he wrapped it around his daughter, and held both of his loves in his warm, secure embrace.

"I'm here." He whispered, once again.

After much persuasion, Klaus and Caroline finally convinced Sara to go to bed, promising that if she became scared, she could come to their bedroom.

Caroline brushed her hair, and in middle of a long stroke, she felt a hand grasp hers. She lifted her eyes to his in the mirror, and dropped her hand in her lap, as he began to brush her blonde hair.

She felt his fingers navigate through her locks, and she lowered her eyes. The fear from earlier came back, and, after feeling him drop her hair, she knew he felt it. She leaned back as his hand caressed her shoulders, after placing the brush on the vanity table.

She lifted her eyes to his in the mirror, and pushed away from the table, to stand up, and slowly turned to face him.

Klaus searched her eyes, and sighed as he brushed her face with the back of his hand.

"Nik," She whispered, using the name she used when she was frightened and vulnerable.

He nodded, and pulled her into his arms, securely. "I'm not going anywhere, love." He whispered, holding her tightly.

She nodded, and held onto him, her hands clutching his bare back. "What possessed Elijah to have the meeting so late in the afternoon, anyway?" She asked, her voice shaking, lightly.

He sighed, and shook his head. "That was the only time the board members could meet, love." He answered, softly, bringing his right hand to the back of her head. "I swear; if I had known the storm was going to worsen, I wouldn't have stayed as long as I did." He stated, firmly.

She nodded, and sighed. "I know." She replied, pulling back to look into his eyes. Her right hand came up to touch his face as tears stung her eyes. "When it worsened, I wanted so much for you to be here." She stated, shaking her head. "I watched as our daughter asked for you, and became fearful when the storm worsened." She continued, tears falling down her face. "I tried not to show my fear to our daughter, but I couldn't." She stated, shaking her head. "You know how much I hate bad weather." She added, watching him nod.

"I know, love." He whispered, touching her face, lightly with his right hand. "I should have told Elijah to have the meeting without me." He remarked, shaking his head. "That way, I wouldn't have put you or Sara through that." He whispered, shaking his head, softly.

"Meetings happen, Klaus." She whispered, trailing her fingers down his face to his chest. "Please, next time, call me, and let me know where you are, or something." She added, her voice firm, yet held a slight shake.

He smiled, and pushed her blonde hair from her face. "I promise, love." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her with a comforting caress.

She leaned into him, and deepened the kiss, wishing this would never end. He pulled back, and nuzzled his nose with hers, and smiled, softly as she sighed against him.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

He smiled, and threaded both of his hands through her hair. Staring into her eyes, he answered. "They'd have to pry me away." He stated, firmly, his eyes flashing with his promise.

She smiled, as his lips connected with hers once more, and she melted into his embrace, knowing that he spoke the truth.

A clap of thunder sounded above their house, and Caroline jumped slightly in his arms. She pulled back, and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. She swallowed hard, and closed her eyes as the storm raged above them.

Klaus smiled in understanding, and pulled his wife in his embrace, slowly lifting her into his arms, and carried her towards the bed.

Gently, he laid her on the bed, and softly tucked her in, quickly following behind her. Before he moved to turn out the light, an incessant knock sounded on their bedroom door, and he smiled.

"Come in, angel." He called as the door opened, and his daughter ran into the room, only to stop beside the bed, clutching the small pony, she slept with in, her hands.

Caroline folded into his right side, and smiled at her daughter.

Klaus opened his left arm, and motioned to his daughter. "Come up, angel." He called as Sara smiled, and hurriedly climbed into bed as another clap of thunder shook the windows of their home.

He smiled as the women in his life secured themselves in his sides, and lifted his eyes to the ceiling.

Minutes later he heard his daughter's soft breathing beside him, and looked down to find her sleeping, peacefully, still clutching her pony and him. He turned his gaze to find his wife looking up at the ceiling.

She felt his gaze, and lowered her gaze to his, and clutched at him. "Hold me." She whispered, as another lightening flash shined through the darkened room.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be your teddy bear, Caroline." He whispered, feeling her smile against his chest, where her head was resting.

She nodded, and kissed his chest. "You always are." She whispered, knowing the truth.

He smiled, and held her close to him. He knew that the gift today was being given at this moment. He was giving her something that meant a lot to her. A safe haven. A teddy bear. Something that she had when she was a little girl, and whenever she needed comfort she would hold it, and all her fears would be suppressed and allayed.

A teddy bear, and that's exactly what he was at that moment. He was her teddy bear, and he always will be. As long as he lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Next chapter: I'm currently working on it!**

**If you have any gifts you wish to see, let me know! I'll do my best to write them in! (Except for Caroline's gift!)**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Day Eleven

**I'm working as hard as I can to get caught up. :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Dedicated once again to Klaroline Mikaelson and Chelseab95(who requested this!) both inspired this chapter! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! ;)**

* * *

><p>On the eleventh day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A Maple Leaf.<p>

Sara smiled as she moved her crayon across the paper. She had been working hard on the gift she was sure that her parents would like, and now she was almost ready to show it.

She sat back at her small desk in her room, and smiled at her work. She nodded, and turned her face to a small picture sitting next to her. She lifted the picture, and held it in her small hands.

Her dad had told her the story one night at bedtime, and it had stayed with her for a while. She loved the story of how her parents met, and where they went on their first date.

She lowered the picture, and looked at the small portrait she had colored herself, and sighed.

"Sara, time for dinner!"

She sat up, and grasped the picture in her hand. She held them close to her chest, and skipped out of the room, towards the dining room. She smiled as she came to a stop beside her parents, and gazed at them with a bright look shining out of her eyes.

Klaus turned his gaze to look at his daughter, and smiled in return. It sometimes amazed him how much she looked like her mother, with her blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a light that shone out in her eyes. Although, she had his dimples, his attitude, and the devil may care gleam she held in her eyes at times.

Caroline placed the last dish on the table, and watched as her daughter bounced on her feet, and couldn't stop the smile on her face. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked, watching Sara smile brighter.

"I have a gift for you." She stated, looking back and forth between her parents.

Caroline moved around the table, and stood behind her husband. "What is it?" She asked, smiling at her daughter.

Sara smiled, and jumped lightly on her feet. "I drew you a picture." She answered, holding out the paper in her hands.

Caroline reached for the picture, and gasped as she gazed at it. "Sara…" She began, lifting her gaze to her daughter.

Sara smiled, and nodded. "Daddy told me the story, and I drew it." She stated, rocking on her feet.

Klaus lifted his eyes to Caroline's, who slowly turned the picture around.

In the center of the paper was a picture of a maple leaf and at the center of the leaf was an outer sketch of two hearts with the words: C+N in the center.

Klaus lifted his eyes to his daughter, and smiled at her. "This is beautiful, angel." He whispered, watching Sara brighten at his words.

Caroline nodded, and wiped her eyes from the tears building her eyes. "It's perfect." She whispered, bending down to pick up her daughter in a firm hug.

Sara hugged her mom in return, and smiled as she felt arms surround her from behind. "I love you both." She whispered, holding onto her parents in the quietness of the dining room.

Caroline laughed, through her tears, and kissed her daughter's head. "We love you too, sweetie, very much." She whispered, as Klaus kissed his daughter's head as well.

Later, Caroline tucked her daughter into bed, and smiled as she drifted to sleep instantly. She kissed Sara's head, lightly, before leaving her bedroom, and headed into the living room, where her husband was sitting. She smiled, and knelt down beside him as he gazed at the Christmas tree before him.

"She asleep?" He whispered, finally looking at his wife.

She nodded, and sighed. "She had a full night." She whispered, watching him nod in understanding. She reached forward, and picked up the picture in front of him, and smiled at the picture on the paper. "You told her about how we met." She stated, shaking her head.

Klaus smirked in the light of the tree. "She asked, and I told her." He whispered, turning to look at her.

She nodded, and gazed at the leaf. "What exactly did you tell her?" She asked, lifting her brows.

He smiled, and bowed his head. "I told her that we met on a fall afternoon." He began, turning to look at her.

She studied him, and her brow furrowed, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed, and looked at the tree. "I told her that we met when Stefan and I were throwing leaves at Rebekah, and hit you instead." He remarked, watching her nod, as if pleased with the answer.

"So you didn't tell her that you practically ripped my shirt off stuffing leaves down the front?" She asked, though the accusatory tone was in her voice.

He smiled, and dipped his head. "I apologized." He stated, looking at her. "Besides, I didn't rip your shirt off." He stated, shaking his head.

She scoffed, and looked at him. "It was a good thing I was ready for you." She stated, hiding her smirk, knowing that he was looking at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"You what?" He asked, trying not to raise his voice.

She shrugged, and bowed her head. "Rebekah told me to lure you out so she could meet with Stefan." She answered, looking at him. "You must have forgotten that Stefan disappeared when you attacked me." She added, glaring at him, playfully.

He smirked, and let out a laugh. "That bastard," He stated shaking his head, earning a smack on his chest from his wife. "He set us up."

She smiled, and bowed her head. "Are you complaining now?" She asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head, and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "I would never complain about meeting the love of my life, and marrying her." He whispered, watching her smile.

"That's what you told Sara, wasn't it?" She asked, watching him nod.

"I told her that the moment the leaves landed in your sunshine golden hair, that I fell instantly in love with you, and I would never look at Maple leaves again without thinking of you." He answered, with a husky voice.

She blushed, though it could not be seen in the lights of the Christmas tree. Instead she leaned forward, and placed her lips on his. "A leaf brought us together, Niklaus." She whispered, leaning back.

"A leaf showed me my soul mate." He whispered, watching her smile.

"When are you going to tell Sara how she was conceived?" She asked, watching his eyes widened with the knowledge.

He shook his head, and opened his mouth. "We are never telling her that." He stated, moving his left hand around.

She covered her mouth, and contained a laugh. She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "What if she asks?" She asked, in the middle of a laugh.

Klaus shook his head, and turned to look at the tree. "We are not telling her that she was conceived in a pile of leaves." He stated, glaring at her.

She nodded, and bit her lip, knowing that her husband was never going to tell their daughter the whole truth about the importance of the Maple leaf, and why it always made her smile.

For the maple leaf brought her to her love, and finally brought her precious daughter into life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**If you have a request on a gift, send it! I will do my best to put them in!**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Day Twelve

**Sorry for the wait, but this weekend was murder, had so much going on! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the twelfth day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: A candlelight dinner for two.<p>

Klaus placed two long candles on the table next to the fireplace. Striking a match, he lit the candles, and smiled as the table became lightened from the burning flame. The sound of the logs crackling in the fireplace made him smile even more.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

He stepped back as the back door opened, and smiled at his wife, who entered the back porch with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Niklaus, it's perfect." She whispered, approaching him with a small sway of her hips.

His eyes clung to her in the cap-sleeved, knee length red dress, which showed off her curvaceous figure. He stepped around the table, and placed his hands on her face, and kissed her with love pouring out in the single touch.

She sighed against his mouth, and felt him pull back. Slowly her eyes opened, and she lifted her right hand to stroke his face. "You spoil me." She whispered, shaking her head, causing her blonde curls to bounce.

He shrugged, and smiled. "Husband's prerogative," He said, watching her shaking her head.

"Most husbands refuse to do anything like this for a simple date." She returned, stepping closer to him. "At least that's what a few friends have told me." She added, watching him smile.

"Well, then, let me rephrase," He began, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are the most enticing creature I have ever met, and you deserve every bit of my attention." He replied, nodding his head. "Not to mention, I love you." He added, watching her smile, brightly.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

He moaned, and deepened the kiss for only a second before pulling back, and led her to the table. "We better eat." He remarked, watching her nod.

After helping her into her seat, he settled down across from her, and poured her a glass of champagne.

"Our thing?" She remarked, with a laugh.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "I seem to recall, you said that we didn't have a thing." He stated, watching her laugh, and take the glass in her hand.

"I only said that after you threw leaves at me…again." She stated, taking a sip of the liquid.

He smiled, and shook his head. "I couldn't resist, love." He replied, lifting his eyes to hers, as he set the bottle in the ice, next to him. "You looked so beautiful that night. It reminded me of when we first met." He added, watching her blush.

"I was so angry at you for doing that." She remarked, fingering the top of her glass. "I thought you didn't think I was beautiful that night, which was why you kept giving me champagne."

He shook his head, and reached his left hand over the table to grasp hers. "I was so nervous that night. I couldn't stop drinking the champagne because I didn't know how to talk to you." He paused gazing into her eyes. "You were so beautiful that night." He added in a low whisper. "As you are tonight." He added, huskily.

She smiled, and felt warmth encompass her at his words. "I knew even then, champagne was our thing." She remarked, lowly.

He smiled, and brushed his thumb over her skin. "It's only part of our thing, love." He whispered, watching her smile once more.

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "What's the other thing?" She asked, watching him smirk like a secret.

Lifting the lid of the dish at the center of the table, he smirked as she gasped, and then let out a laugh.

"You remembered?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his.

He nodded. "How could I forget the food we ate on our first date?" He asked, sarcastically, a smile lining his face.

She laughed, and bowed her head. Lifting it, she gazed at the dish at the center of the table. "I remember your brother ruined the dish you had intended, so you had to improvise." She remarked, lowly.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "Damn Kol." He muttered, watching her laugh.

"It was perfect, Niklaus." She stated, softly with feeling. "It's not every woman who is treated with champagne and ham sandwiches for her first date." She added, shaking her head.

He laughed, and squeezed her hand. "It was short notice, after Kol ate the lasagna I had made." He stated, watching her smile, and dip her head.

"Well, it was memorable." She whispered, tracing her thumb over his skin. "So was the company."

He stood up, and moved towards the fireplace where an mp3 station was set up on the mantle. He turned it on, and lifted his right hand.

She smiled, as she accepted his hand, and stood up. Aligning her body with is, they danced to the song that held special meaning to both of them.

_Take back the holly and mistletoe_

_Silver bells on string_

_If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus_

_I would ask for just one thing_

"You played this that night." She whispered, placing her lips close to his ear.

He smiled, and nodded. "I got my wish that year too." He remarked, pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

She threaded her left arm around his neck, and stroked the back of his head. "So did I." She whispered, watching him smile. "I wished for someone to love me, forever, and I got it." She added, searching his eyes.

"I wished for the same thing." He confessed, placing his forehead on hers.

"Seven years since that night." She whispered, feeling his nose nuzzle hers.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, lifting his head away from hers.

She shook her head in certainty. "No, I don't." She answered, firmly. "We've been married for almost six years. We have a beautiful four year old daughter. We still love each other." She paused, kissing his lips. "What is there to regret?" She asked, against his lips.

He smiled, and pulled her tighter against him. "What indeed?" He asked, as they continued to sway.

"Niklaus," She whispered after a moment. "Are those blankets?" She asked, looking at him.

He smiled, and slowly nodded. Without saying a word, he kissed her.

Passion flamed around them, and she clung to him forgetting the song still playing. She felt his fingers at her back, and slowly dragged the zipper of her dress down until the dress was loose around her. His fingers grazed over her skin, and slowly unsnapped her strapless brassiere.

She shivered in his arms, and moved her fingers over his shirt, and slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, until it was opened.

Stepping back, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and moved her fingers over his skin. Dropping her arms, she felt the dress fall off her arms to her waist, and her bra landed on the floor.

Klaus threaded his fingers through her blonde hair, and kissed her with mild passion, as his left hand stroked her bare side.

He pulled back, long enough to gaze into her eyes before burying his face in between her breasts. She moaned, and clung to him, as his mouth placed open kisses on her chest.

Moving his lips over her breasts, he gently sucked her nipples until they hardened, and he flicked his tongue over them. She shivered, and moaned, feeling the passion beginning to overtake her. "Nik…" She cried out, as her body shook with pleasure.

He smiled against her skin, and continued to work on her breasts. He pulled back, and surveyed his work. Lifting his eyes to hers, he smiled as she appeared to be completely overcome with passion.

Lifting her in his arms, he gently laid her on the blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. Bending over her, he removed her dress from her waist, along with her panties, and set them aside, knowing she hated getting her dresses dirty.

She smiled as his rough hands moved over her skin, and moved in-between her legs.

"Open wide for me, love." He whispered, causing her to shiver at the sound of his voice.

Spreading her legs open, she cried out when his lips touched her inner thighs. He moved his mouth over her skin, and his fingers moved to open her lips, revealing what he had wanted. Placing his lips on her clit, he slowly sucked, causing her cry and moan.

She felt her body surge with passion and fire as his lips continued to massage her. She moaned, and arched her back as his tongue moved over her inner lips, and she couldn't hold out a cry of pleasure.

"Not yet, love." He whispered, pulling back.

She whimpered, wishing he wouldn't be stubborn. She felt him stick his tongue inside her, and she cried, letting tears fall down her face at the beauty of the moment.

He licked her, sucked her, bit her, letting her know that he cared, though she already knew.

"Nik…" She whispered, her voice leaving her, just as his thumb and forefinger squeezed her nub.

"Come, love." He whispered, making her shatter just by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, God!" She cried, arching her back, feeling her legs go numb, and her body surge with pleasure.

He smiled as he licked her, and slowly sat up, and quickly disposed of his pants and shoes. With a look a predator would give a prey, he climbed over her, and stroked her face, before he caressed her nether region.

She moaned, and arched her hips into his hand. "Niklaus," She whispered, finally opening her eyes to find him gazing down at her with a smile on his face.

He slid his fingers inside her, and she moaned and arched her neck. He watched her with quiet pride, and bent his head to kiss her face, lightly.

"I need you." She whispered, grabbing the hand on her inner lips. Just as her hand touched his, his fingers plunged deeper.

He smiled, as he observed her face turn to pure pleasure. Knowing she was about to come once again, he slid his fingers out, and climbed over her. In one move, he slid inside her, completely, making her orgasm once again.

"Oh, love, how I love seeing you come apart beneath me." He whispered kissing her cheek.

She sighed, and tried to catch her breath. "Oh, Nik," She whispered, bringing her legs up, and wrapped them around his waist.

He smiled, and began to rock her on top of the blankets. "You feel so good, love." He whispered, feeling her clench around him.

She whimpered, and arched her back, trying to maintain the closeness she loved. "So do you." She whispered, holding him tighter against her.

He moaned, and arched downward. Sweat drenched their bodies, and he couldn't hold back much longer. Her nails scrapped his back, and she felt him harden inside her.

"Right…oh…right…there!" She cried, tightening her hold.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, just as his orgasm hit him with a strong force, causing him to black out, and land on top of her.

She sighed as her orgasm shook her, and she reveled in the feel.

He gained consciousness, and lifted his head. "What a way to celebrate the anniversary of our first date." He whispered, watching her smile, and laugh.

"It's a good thing Bonnie and Kol took Sara to the movies." She whispered, caressing his face.

He smiled, and nodded. "What do you say we stay here, wrapped up in a blanket and the fire blazing beside us?" He asked, watching her smile, and kissed his scruffy cheek.

"I thought you would never ask." She whispered, giggling as his lips caressed hers.

As they sailed off into the passion of their love once again, they both thought this was a perfect way to celebrate the anniversary of their first date and the start of their lifelong love.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I'm working today to get completely caught up! So a few of the chapters may be short! I'm letting you know ahead of time! Hope that's okay!**

**As for my other stories, I'll get to them, and a few may be updated before Christmas! :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	13. Day Thirteen

**Awe, the next one! No smut in this one, but full of feels! I have to say, I smiled all the way through this one! :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Dedicated to Kjsama for the review from last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the thirteenth day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: An album.<p>

The day was cold and windy as Caroline took out the last of the gifts out of her car. She sighed as the wind blew her hair behind her, and her small cap almost left her head.

Slowly, she walked into the house, and smiled down at her daughter, who had the door open for her. "Thanks, sweet pea." She replied, as Sara nodded.

"You're welcome, mommy." She stated, closing the door, and reached up on her toes to lock the door.

Caroline sat the gifts down on the couch beside the tree, and straightened. "Did you dad call?" She asked, as Sara stood beside her.

Sara shook her head. "No, ma'am." Sara answered, lightly.

Caroline nodded, and began to place the gifts underneath the tree.

"Is that one mine?" Sara asked, reaching for one wrapped in dog paper.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "It is, but you can't have it yet." She answered, placing it under the tree.

Sara pouted, but resumed her cheerful demeanor, as she helped her mom place the gifts underneath the tree.

They worked in synch as they placed the presents under the tree. The sounds of Christmas carols filled the living room, as Caroline and Sara sang aloud.

"Well, this is a welcome sight."

Sara smiled, and raced around her mother towards her dad, who was just setting his case down, and opened his arms wide for his daughter.

Caroline smiled, turning to watch the scene play out. She approached her husband and daughter, and reached around her daughter to give her handsome husband a soft kiss. "Welcome home." She whispered, as he returned the kiss.

Sara blushed, and dipped her head in her dad's throat. Klaus chuckled, and hugged his daughter. "What do we have here?" He asked, stepping towards the tree, where dozens of presents were laid out.

"Mommy went shopping with Aunt Kat, Aunt Rebekah, and Aunt Bonnie today." Sara stated, looking at the gifts. "I stayed with Uncle Kol and Grandma Esther." She added, nodding her head.

Klaus smirked, and kissed his daughter's head. "Did you have a good time?" He asked, watching Sara nod.

"Yeah, Grandma Esther and I made brownies." She stated, with a smile, but the smile faded after a second. "Uncle Kol ate them all, though."

Klaus nodded, and held back a chuckle.

Caroline shook her head, and touched her daughter's face. "Well then, how about we make some brownies of our own?" She asked, watching Sara brighten at the question.

"Oh, mommy, could we?" She asked, watching her mom nod her head.

"Sure, why don't I get changed, and then we'll make some, okay?" Caroline replied, as Sara nodded.

"Okay, mommy." Sara returned, kissing her daddy's cheek before being put down. She smiled as her dad followed her mom into their bedroom, and she turned on her heel to stare at the tree, and then at the presents.

"Sara Maple, don't you dare look at your gifts?" Caroline shouted, looking out the doorway.

Sara straightened, and clasped her hands behind her back. She slumped when the door closed, and shook her head. "Oh, mom," She muttered, turning to sit on the couch.

Her mom had eyes and ears like a hawk.

**~X~**

Caroline slipped off her shirt, and turned to find her husband watching her carefully. "I know that look, Niklaus." She said, slipping on an old T-shirt.

He smirked, and approached her. "What look, love?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"The look you have when you see something you want." She answered, placing her hands on his chest.

He hummed, and quickly kissed her lips. "I always do when I look at you." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers.

She smiled, and pulled back. "I better go to our daughter." She remarked, pulling away from him, only for him to grasp her left hand in his right.

"Before you do, I have something for you." He replied, moving her towards the case he brought in.

"Nik," She began, shaking her head, but he held up his hand, and slowly pulled out a medium sized package.

"Don't, Caroline, everyday this month, I have given you something, and this is something special." He whispered, handing it to her.

She sighed, and slowly unwrapped her gift. Lifting her eyes to his, she tilted her head to the side, and slowly opened the book labeled, _My Love._

She lifted her eyes to his, and he saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Nik," She whispered, lowering her eyes to the book in her hands.

"Like it?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

She lifted her eyes to his, and shook her head. "No," She paused, flipping the pages. "I love it." She added, pausing on the last page.

Throughout the book were drawings of her, drawings of her throughout the years, from their first meeting to the birth of their daughter to last night when they made love by the fire. The final picture was one that made her break down with tears of happiness. It was of her and Sara in front of the Christmas tree.

Each portrait had exemplary detail of her face, expressions, and light. Each one was beautiful, and it warmed her heart, knowing that this was how he saw her, every day.

"They're beautiful." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his, finally.

He smiled, and caressed her face. "I only draw what I see, love, and it's not hard when I have beautiful subjects such as you and our daughter." He whispered, catching the tears falling down her face.

"I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "I love you." He whispered, catching her lips with his in a loving, warm kiss.

"Mommy, brownies!"

Caroline pulled back, and held Klaus' eyes as she called behind her. "I'll be right there, sweet pea." She called, smiling. "Get the mix ready." She added, knowing her daughter would be alright getting the mix ready, til she got there.

Klaus smiled, and touched her face once more. "Would you like help?" He asked, watching her smile.

"We would love it." She answered, closing the distance with a soft kiss.

As they stood in the kitchen, making brownies, Klaus smiled as he helped his daughter lick the bowl, as Caroline put the brownies in the oven. There was another portrait waiting to be drawn, but it would have to wait.

He had batter to help eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Next Chapter will be up soon!**

**To StrawbeeryLove: No worries, I should have explained in the previous chapter. Only a sip would be fine, and that's all Caroline had, she didn't drink more. The bottles will be explained soon. I may put it in the next chapter. Sorry for the confusion. :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Day Fourteen

**I have mixed feelings about this one, but I hope you all will enjoy this one, anyway.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the fourteenth day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A pair of silver combs.<p>

She sighed as she placed her hand on her stomach. It had taken all she had to take only a sip of champagne, without giving away suspicion.

She just had to hold out for a few more days, and yet a part of her wanted to scream it out. She sighed, and leaned back into the leather couch. Sara had gone out with Liz, and Caroline had the house to herself.

No matter how much she loved her daughter. She loved the silence of the house. It was the only time she could think.

She turned to the music station as she turned the TV on, and turned to lay down on the couch. Normally, she would read a book, but this time, she just needed to close her eyes. For the past few weeks, she hadn't been able to sleep, and though she had been hiding it from her husband, she knew she couldn't hide it for much longer.

As she drifted off to sleep, she felt her body lighten, and her right hand covered her stomach, protectively.

She awoke a few hours later to the feeling of a hand on her face, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She blinked a few times, and smiled as she caught sight of her husband sitting next to her. "Hey," She whispered her voice groggy from her sleep.

He smiled, and nodded. "Sorry to wake you." He whispered, watching her shake her head.

"You didn't." She whispered, softly.

He smiled, and trailed a finger down her face. "Tired? Again?" He asked, worriedly.

She hummed, and turned on her side to look at him. "I was just relaxing, and I dozed off." She answered, smiling, lightly.

He smiled and nodded, seeming to accept her explanation, though she could see that he didn't believe for one second about her explanation.

"Wait here," He whispered, kissing her forehead before standing up.

She rolled her eyes, and slowly sat up, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea hitting her. She covered her mouth her right hand, and quickly stood up, and ran to the bathroom.

She made it just in time to bend over the bowl.

She heard hurried footsteps behind her, and felt someone hold back her hair. She groaned, and heaved once more. She moaned, and leaned back into the chest of the man who loved her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.

She nodded, and felt a warm clothe on her face, wiping the remains of the puke from her face. "I'm fine. Must have been something I ate today." She whispered, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Caroline," Klaus began, worry hitting his voice.

She sighed, and shook her head. "I'm fine, Nik." She stated, strongly.

He closed his eyes. There was something she wasn't telling him, and though he knew that she would tell him…he hated not knowing.

So instead of pressuring her, he just held her in the bathroom, until she slumped against him in sleep.

She awoke an hour later, and found him sitting next to her. With a soft smile, she moved to sit up, and looked at him carefully. "I'm fine, Nik." She whispered, smiling, softly.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "Caroline," He began, but her hand stopped him.

"I'm fine. Truly." She remarked, watching him start to shake his head. "I'll go to the doctor, if that will make you feel better." She stated, though she knew what the doctor would say.

Klaus nodded, and touched her face, lightly. "Thank you." He whispered, nodding his head.

She smiled, and dipped her head. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

She lifted her head, and found him staring at her with a distant look on his face. "What?" She asked, softly.

He sighed, and stroked her face. "I can't lose you, Caroline." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and leaned forward. "You won't, my love." She whispered, kissing his lips, softly.

He sighed, and placed his forehead on hers. "Don't leave me." He whispered, urgently.

"I never will." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and holding him close.

He closed his eyes, and wished, prayed, everything he could think of to make sure that he would not lose the woman he loved more than life itself.

Hours later, he entered the bedroom, and sighed as he found her sitting in front of the vanity table. Approaching her, he placed the small package on the table, and watched her carefully.

"Niklaus…"

He shook his head, and slowly brushed her hair behind her shoulders.

Slowly, she opened the package, and gasped. Lying on a simple strand of cotton were two silver combs with small diamonds encrusted on the base. "Nik, this is…" She began, lifting her eyes to his in the reflection of the mirror.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "They were your grandmother's." He answered, smiling as she smiled through her tears. "Your mother helped me find them, and clean them up." He added, taking them out of the box, and placed them in her hair, gently. "I was going to save them for Christmas, but, since this afternoon…" He began, trailing off.

She sighed, and slowly stood up, turning to face him. "They are perfect, Niklaus." She whispered, placing her hands on his face. "I'm sorry I worried you this afternoon." She added, searching his eyes.

He nodded, and pulled her close. "I know, love." He whispered, holding her close. "I just want you to be okay." He whispered, with certainty.

She smiled and pulled back. "I will be, Nik." She stated, smiling. "Thank you." She whispered, bowing her head.

He smiled, and touched her blonde hair, where the combs rested. "They are beautiful in your hair." He whispered, watching her nod with tears in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, pulling him closer to him.

He sighed and held her close. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I'm currently working on the next chapter! It should be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	15. Day Fifteen

**Okay, this one is not very long, but I did say that a few wouldn't be. I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Dedicated to: MrsLeaMorgan and Kjsama for your reviews last chapter! They meant a lot! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the fifteenth day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A love letter.<p>

She hated this. She hated it. She shook her head, and gazed at the suitcase on the bed.

"Why can't Elijah go?" She asked, turning to look at her husband.

Klaus sighed, and placed a toothbrush in his bag. "He's going with me." He stated, shaking his head.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head. "Ten days before Christmas, and you have to go on a business trip." She muttered, feeling a hand lift her face to his eyes.

"I promise I will do my best to return to you and Sara." He remarked, watching her nod, slowly.

"I know." She whispered, closing her eyes.

He sighed, and sat down next to her, holding her close. "You have a doctor's appointment today?" He asked, and felt her stiffen slightly in his arms.

She nodded. "I do." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Call me when you get the results." He stated, firmly.

She nodded, and sighed. "I will." She whispered, holding him close.

He sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, softly.

"I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

He sighed and kissed her lips, putting all of his feelings in the simple, passionate kiss.

"Daddy," Sara called from the door.

They pulled apart, and Klaus turned his gaze to his daughter with a long look on his face. "Yes, angel?" He asked, as Sara entered the room.

"I want you to take this." She replied, holding out her stuffed pony.

Klaus held back his tears, and gently took the pony from his daughter's hands. "Thank you, angel." He whispered, placing the pony on his suitcase. "Come here." He whispered, pulling his daughter on his lap, and held her close. "I'll be back." He whispered, kissing his daughter's head, and then turned to kiss his wife's cheek.

They both nodded, and just held onto him until they could no longer.

Caroline held her daughter in her arms, and watched as he packed his car, and turned to look at them.

She felt tears sting her eyes, and she closed them only to open them when he touched her face.

"I'll be back, my love." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She nodded, and held her daughter close. "We'll be waiting." She replied, trying to smile.

He nodded, and pulled her close to him, kissing her one last time, not knowing when he would return home. He kissed his daughter's head before backing away. "I love you both."

Caroline nodded, and sniffed. "We love you."

Sara pulled her head up, and smiled, faintly at her dad. "I love you, daddy." She called, waving her small hand.

Klaus nodded, and climbed in the car, knowing if he didn't, he would never leave.

Caroline sniffed as she watched him drive away.

Putting Sara down for a nap, Caroline walked to her bedroom, and sighed. Frowning, she tilted her head to the side, for resting on the bed, against the pillows, was an envelope with her name written on it.

Slowly taking the letter out, she covered her mouth as she read.

_My dearest love,_

_I'm writing this because I know how hard it is to be separated from you. I know this will never take the place of me being there with you, but this was all I could think of to give you a small sense of peace._

_I hope you will stay strong, and dream of me when you sleep. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world, with the exception of Sara, and there is nowhere else I would rather e than with you and our daughter._

_I will always be there with you no matter where I go, and I will always love you._

_Take care of yourself, my love, and of our daughter._

_I'll be home as soon as I can, and until then…_

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Niklaus_

Caroline smiled, and folded the paper against her chest. Tears poured down her face, and she bowed her head.

"Oh, Nik," She whispered, holding the paper close to her, and fell back against the bed. With her left hand on her stomach, she drifted to sleep, still holding the letter in her right hand.

Later that night, she called his cellphone, and tried to sound happy as they talked. When he asked about her doctor's appointment, she told him they would know the results in a few days, which she knew would give her a little more time to keep her secret.

She smiled as she lay on her bed, and talked with him until she heard him yawn.

"You need to get some rest, Niklaus." She stated, in a motherly tone.

Klaus chuckled, and she smiled. "Yes, ma'am." He whispered, as she heard him rustling in his bed. "How is Sara?" He asked, softly.

She turned her gaze to find her sleeping daughter lying in her bed. "She's sleeping with me." She answered, quietly.

"I miss you, love." He remarked, softly.

She sighed, and bowed her head. "We miss you too." She responded, lightly, with a yearning in her tone.

"I love you, Caroline." He responded, causing her to smile.

"I love you, Niklaus." She returned, softly.

"Good night, my love." He whispered, softly.

"Good night." She replied, lovingly.

The sound of the reluctant hang-up made her sigh, before settling into the bed. Sitting beside her bed, propped up against the lamp was the letter her husband had written her, and she smiled in the darkness, before wrapping her arms around her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know this wasn't one of the best, but I wrote this on a whim, and running on my last ounce of adrenaline, so...**

**Next Chapter is in the works, and will be up tomorrow!**

**Until Next Time...**


	16. Day Sixteen

**This one is not very long, mainly because I'm running on very little sleep, because we are adding rooms to our house, and the builders are basically depriving me of my sleep. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! :)**

**Dedicated to Kjsama for being my 100th reviewer for this story!**

**Please remember to review at the end! ;)**

* * *

><p>On the Sixteenth day of Christmas Caroline's true love gave to her: A dozen roses.<p>

"Why didn't you tell him?" Bonnie asked, as she poured herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Caroline sighed, fiddling with her mug, and shook her head. "It didn't seem like the right time, Bonnie." She remarked, shaking her head.

Bonnie sighed, and sat down across from her friend/sister-in-law. After Klaus had left yesterday for a business trip with Elijah, Caroline had called her, and Bonnie came straight over this morning. "You should have told him." She remarked, lifting the coffee to her lips.

"You agreed with my plan, Bonnie." Caroline remarked, firmly.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I did, but not now." She began, setting the mug down on the table. "Caroline, Klaus is worried about you, and since you told me that he fears losing you…"

"This will still give him that fear, Bonnie." Caroline interrupted, strongly. "Do you remember what it was like when I was carrying Sara?" She asked, watching Bonnie sigh, and lower her eyes. "Nik wouldn't let me do much, even after the doctor told me to exercise." She added, leaning back in her chair.

"That was because you had to, Caroline." Bonnie remarked, firmly. "Caroline, in your condition, carrying a baby is a lot to take on." She stated, with a motherly tone.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "The doctor said that everything was fine, and told me that if I follow everything he says to the letter, I should have a healthy pregnancy." She replied, softly.

Bonnie nodded, and grasped her friend's hand. "So that means you're still going to wait to tell him, even if you have another episode like two days ago." She whispered, watching Caroline nod.

"I am."

Bonnie sighed, and smiled. "Well, let's just hope that Klaus doesn't put two and two together, and figure it out before the big day." She stated, watching her friend frown.

"I could tell him I have the flu." Caroline said, causing her friend to laugh.

"Oh, yeah, the baby flu!" Bonnie laughed, leaning back in her chair.

Caroline shook her head, and laughed with her friend, silently wishing that everything was going to be alright.

For her and for her unborn child.

**~X~**

Hours later, as the stars began to pop up in the sky, Caroline looked out of the window, her hand slowly making circles over her stomach.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Sara asked, grasping her mom's hand with hers.

Caroline bowed her head, and smiled down at her daughter. "I'm fine, sweet pea." She answered, softly. "I just miss your dad."

Sara nodded. "I miss him too." She returned, leaning her head on Caroline's arm.

Caroline smiled, and moved her arm so she could wrap it around her daughter. "How about some macaroni and cheese?" She asked after a moment.

"Yay!" Sara exclaimed bouncing up and down.

Caroline smiled, and followed her daughter into the kitchen. Minutes later, the macaroni was finished, and they were sitting at the table, eating, when the doorbell rang.

"Well, who could that be?" Caroline asked, standing up, and walked through the house to the front door. She hesitated, before slowly opening the door, and gasped as she was met with a dozen roses.

"Delivery for a Caroline Mikaelson." A strong voice remarked behind the flowers.

"That's me." She replied, stepping aside to allow him to enter. "Come on in, and set them anywhere you can find a place." She added, her heart leaping in her chest.

The man paused in the door for her to grab the card out of the flowers before moving in the house to set them on a small coffee table in the living room.

Caroline sniffed, and slowly opened the envelope, and gasped as she read the words.

_Turn around._

Slowly, she turned to find the delivery man standing a few feet away, and tears stung her eyes. Although, it wasn't just any delivery man: "Nik," She whispered, stepping closer to him, as he took off the delivery hat, and tossed it on the floor.

"I took the noon flight from Dallas, after the meeting." He remarked, his voice going back to his sensual British tone. "I couldn't stay away from you and Sara." He added, shaking his head.

Caroline nodded, and rushed into his arms. "Oh, Nik!" She stated, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You should have called." She added, holding him tight.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Then where would the surprise be?" He asked, holding her tight against his body.

She laughed, and held on tight, pulling back, slightly, she gazed into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her with reckless abandon.

"Daddy!"

Klaus let go of his wife, long enough to pick his daughter up, and held her close. "I missed you, angel." He whispered, kissing his daughter's head, gazing at his wife. "I missed you both." He added, watching Caroline nod her head.

"We missed you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around the loves of her life.

This was the best gift she received, and Klaus knew that this was the best one he could give that month.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Next Chapter will be up very soon! I'm working diligently to get caught up today!**

**Until Next Time...**


	17. Day Seventeen

**I know this one is short, but I'm trying to get caught up, so...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the Seventeenth day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A day of coddling.<p>

Caroline had woken up in the middle of the night, heading to the bowl in the bathroom. She had tried to conceal her discomfort, but apparently Klaus had been ahead of her, and followed her.

He held her in his arms as she overcame her bout of nausea, and held her in his arms all night.

The next day, no matter how much Caroline wanted to get up, she couldn't.

This made Klaus even more protective than usual, and had left her in the bed, telling her not to move. Sara had come in to check on her, and though she loved the visits, she didn't want her daughter seeing her so ill.

She placed her right hand over her stomach, and sighed. She wanted to keep this secret just a little bit longer, but how could she if she continued to get sick.

Her mom had told her that every pregnancy was different, and though she knew this one was different, she also knew that Klaus was going to worry even more.

The door opened, and she lifted her eyes to find Klaus entering with a movie in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. "Sara is down for a nap, and I brought a movie that would help you feel better." He remarked, walking towards her.

She shook her head, and grasped his hand. "I just want you to hold me." She whispered, holding his eyes.

He smiled, and set the items down, before walking around the bed, and slowly climbing on top of the covers, and pulled her to his chest. "Have the results come in yet?" He asked, softly.

She sighed, and bit her lip for only a second. "No, they haven't." She whispered, feigning tiredness, although it wasn't much pretending.

Klaus sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "When will they let you know?" He asked, gently.

She closed her eyes. "Next week, sometime." She answered, knowing that was the best she could do for the moment.

He nodded, and held her close to him, wishing that everything would be alright.

Caroline nuzzled her head against his chest, and closed her eyes once again. She hoped that everything would work out.

She awoke a few hours later and found him staring at her as he often did when she was ill. "Sara?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"She's watching her movie." He replied, nodding his head. "You slept for two hours." He stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

She smiled, and touched his face with her left hand. "I guess I was tired." She whispered, watching him smile.

"I wish they would tell you the results sooner." He whispered, kissing her the palm of her hand.

She smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "You never told me what Elijah said about you leaving early." She replied, lowly.

He smiled, and shook his head. "He understood, but he wasn't happy."

She chuckled, and shook her head. "He never is." She remarked, with another laugh.

He laughed, and nodded. "Kol said that he needed to loosen up sometime."

She scoffed, and shook her head. "I can't imagine Elijah loosened up at any point in his life." She stated, laughing.

He smiled, and shook his head. "There was a time when he was pretty loose, before Mikael named him head of the business." He remarked, stiffly at the end.

She sighed, and stroked his face. "You never forgave your father for doing that, did you?" She asked, watching his jaw clench at the question. "Nik," She whispered, tenderly. "I know it was hard, but you proved your worth by founding your own company." She stated, catching his eyes. "Your mother is proud of you, Elijah is proud of you, and I'm proud of you." She vowed, watching him carefully.

He sighed, and leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. "You always do that, don't you?" He asked, with a small smile.

"Do what?" She asked, smiling.

"Always make me feel better, no matter what." He answered, searching her eyes.

Her eyes brightened, and she smiled. "Perhaps it's because I love you, more than anything, and I know that you are a good man, no matter what." She whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips with tenderness.

He smiled, and returned her kiss, tenderly. "I love you." He whispered, against her lips.

She nodded, and brushed her nose against his "Do you trust me?" She asked, softly.

"With my life, my heart, and my soul." He answered, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Then trust that everything will work out." She returned, lightly.

He nodded, and kissed her until the passion around them couldn't be contained. He pulled back, and sighed.

"As much as I would love to make love to you," He began, kissing her lips, lightly. "You, my beautiful love, need to rest." He whispered, softly, with a smile on his face.

She smiled, and nodded. "Yes, my love." She whispered, stroking his face, lightly.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead, holding her closer to him.

Whatever it was, he hoped that his world was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**To LouiseSwain: I mentioned in an author's note, and in one of the chapters that Caroline only had a small sip of the Champagne, not enough to do any damage to the baby. Besides, another reason it wouldn't hurt will be explained in a later chapter! I hope that helps you out. :)**

**Next Chapter will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	18. Day Eighteen

**This one is very short, but I wrote this after spending the day cooking for my mom's birthday, and for Christmas, so...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the eighteenth day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: Eternity.<p>

Caroline smiled, as she braided her daughter's hair. They were sitting in the living room, as the rain hit the top of their house, and Sara wanted her mother to braid her hair.

Caroline hummed a light tune as she combed her daughter's hair.

"_I knew that we belonged together. Long before I knew your name."_ She sang, as her daughter laughter rang through her ears.

"_And the only thing I longed for was a sign to prove you felt the same." _Sara sang, happily.

Caroline smiled, and tied her daughter's hair with a ponytail holder. "_Somehow I knew your every secret, just from looking in your eyes, and from the very moment I met you, I was thinking of…" _She continued, raising her voice a slight octave. Lifting her eyes, she found him watching from the hallway. _"The rest of our lives," _She sang, holding his eyes with hers.

Sara smiled, knowing her parents were watching each other. "_Just…say to me," _Sara sang, trying to get her dad to sing.

Klaus smiled, and entered the room with a grace, as he knelt down in front of his loves. _"I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time." _He sang, holding his wife's eyes.

"_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time," _Caroline and Sara joined in with Klaus.

Soon the small family was filling the room with a song that came from a beloved movie.

"_Eternity, Eternity, is on our side." _They sang in unison, with a soft tone.

Sara giggled as her dad ran his finger over her cheek. _"I'm not afraid to say forever," _She began, in a soft tone.

Klaus smiled, and held his daughter's eyes. _"You have made me feel so sure."_ He continued, lifting his eyes to his wife.

Caroline smiled, and held her daughter close to her. _"Cause I know it's everlasting, and I never had this feeling before."_

"_Keep telling me," _Sara and Caroline sang, happily.

Klaus smiled, and opened his mouth. "_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time."_

"_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time,"_ Sara and Caroline sang, softly.

Klaus smiled, once again, and leaned forward. "_Eternity, I'll love you for eternity."_ He sang softly, watching Caroline's eyes fill with tears.

Sara smiled, and leapt into her daddy's arms. "Thank you, daddy," She whispered, softly.

Klaus nodded, and lifted his eyes to Caroline, and smiled.

"I'll love you for eternity." She whispered in a slow song.

Klaus smiled, and kissed his daughter's temple. "I'll love you both." He whispered, rocking his daughter in his arms.

Slowly, Sara went to sleep, and Klaus tucked her in bed with Caroline stood behind with a smile on her face.

Taking her hand in his, he gazed down at his daughter. He turned his head, and gazed at his wife. "I'll love you for eternity, Caroline." He whispered, earnestly.

She smiled, and nodded. "So will I, Niklaus." She whispered, kissing his cheek, and leaned into his side as they watched their beautiful daughter sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I'm working to get this wrapped up for tomorrow, so a few chapters will be short like this one! It'll take an hour to write a thousand words for me, so please be patient!**

**Until Next Time...**


	19. Day Nineteen

**The last few chapters didn't have smut, so I decided to add it to this one! (Which took a little longer than I expected, sorry.)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Dedicated to Klaroline Mikaelson and Ellavm18 for your reviews on the last chapter! Thank you! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the nineteenth day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: a candlelight love.<p>

* * *

><p>She waved as her daughter climbed into the car with Liz and Esther, and drove away. Sometimes she hated being separated from her daughter, but today, she needed it.<p>

Klaus was supposed to come home after noon, and she wanted to spend some time with her husband. She had debated with herself, and so many others that she needed to tell him the truth, but something always kept stopping her.

She wanted him to know, but she also wanted to wait. She had everything planned out for the day she would tell him, but today…

Today she had a plan, a plan to prove that she was fine, and he had nothing to worry about.

As she placed a blanket in front of the tree with candles surrounding the edge of the blanket, she heard the car door close outside.

Smiling, she turned, and leaned back on her knees, waiting for her husband to make an appearance.

He came into sight as he rounded the corner, and the loud thumb of the briefcase and coat filled the room. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open at the sight of his beautiful wife, naked before the tree, on a blanket surrounded by candles on the floor.

"Caroline," He began, slowly taking a few steps into the living room.

She smiled, and bowed her head, allowing the blonde hair fall down the front of her body. "Sara is with both of our moms, so we have a few hours before they return." She whispered, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes.

Klaus swallowed, and slowly knelt down in front of her.

She clicked her tongue, and reached forward to slide his tie off his neck. As it hit the floor, she held his eyes, unbuttoning his shirt, and slowly pushed it off his shoulders. "You're too overdressed." She whispered, as his shirt hit the floor.

He smirked, and held her eyes, as his right hand lifted to caress her face. "Are you seducing me, Mrs. Mikaelson?" He asked, watching her smile, brightly.

"Am I succeeding, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, as he smiled, and slowly nodded.

"You are very much succeeding." He whispered, leaning forward, and captured her lips with his.

She melted into his embrace, her breasts becoming crushed against his bare chest. Her arms surrounding his shoulders, as she tilted her head to the side.

His face pulled back, and his breath felt cool against her lips as he panted with her. "Just out of curiosity, love, why do you want to make love?" He asked, kissing her cheek, and nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

She sighed, and trailed her hands down his chest, and touched the top of his pants with her fingers. "Well, I'm feeling a lot better, and besides…" She paused, nibbling on his jaw, lightly. "We haven't made love in days." She whispered, feeling him shiver against her skin.

He moaned, and pushed her blonde hair away from her neck, and tilted her head to the side, as he kissed her with passion. "God, I love your mouth." He muttered, huskily.

She hummed, and opened her mouth like a door opening for a welcomed guest. His left hand moved down her bare skin, loving, worshipping her. She shivered against his touch, and quickly unfastened his slacks.

Pushing them down, she smiled against his lips, realizing that he had went commando for this day. Pulling back, she searched his eyes. "Nik," She whispered, brushing her fingers over his hips. "Love me tonight." She added, softly, with a seductive tone in her voice.

He smiled, and moved his thumb over her jaw. "Always," He whispered, catching her lips with his, and grabbed her close.

Slowly, he lowered her completely on the blanket, and carefully pushed his pants off his legs, and managed to throw them away from the candles. He gazed down at her, and smiled, lightly.

"You are so beautiful in this light." He whispered, lowering his mouth to grasp her breasts in his mouth.

She cried out, and arched into his mouth. "Oh…" She moaned, and raked her fingers over his shoulders. "Please…" She whispered, breathlessly. "More…"

He smiled, and nibbled her nipples, causing her to cry out once again, but this time it was more passionate.

He nibbled, sucked, licked, and squeezed her breasts, sending her on a high that she clung to with every inch of her body. Her heart pounded, and she saw stars behind her closed lids as his mouth brought her to a fevered pitch of uncontrollable ecstasy, which caused her to sail off the cliff with the same name.

She shuddered underneath him, wanting nothing more than to experience this feeling time and time again.

She felt his mouth move from her breasts, and slowly moved down her body to her inner lips, and proceeded to give her the same attention as he had with her breasts.

She arched her hips, and thrusted towards his mouth, desperate to get as close as she could. "Ah…Nik…" She moaned, moving her right hand over her breasts, gently squeezing them, pinching her nipples with each stroke of his tongue.

He smiled against her skin, loving the sounds of her cries, and her movements to his attentions.

He hardened at the sounds of her mewing, and cries, and loved the taste of her on his tongue.

She trailed her left hand up to tug on her breasts, and felt another wave of pleasure as he nibbled her nub, making her cry out with pleasure and love.

Klaus watched his wife glow from the aftermath of her orgasm, and smiled. He slowly crawled up her body, and caressed her face with his left hand. "My love," He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled, her eyes brightened in the soft candlelight. "My love," She whispered in return.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, as his hips pushed forward, making the connection they loved to make. They moaned into each other's mouths, and slowly Klaus began to rock within her, making them move in synch.

Caroline's legs wrapped around his hips, and took him deeper, loving the feel of him moving inside her.

She felt her world move, as she kissed her husband to the point of which no oxygen passed between them.

She moved her lips away from his, and let out a loud cry, alongside Klaus as they both reached the feeling they hoped for, and clung to, desperately.

As they both came down, Caroline caressed his face, and smiled. "I love you."

He smiled, and kissed her fingertips. "I love you." He whispered, bending his head to kiss her lips.

As Caroline held him close to her side, she smiled. Telling him was going to have to wait, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I'm still working to get caught up! Hoping to get caught up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	20. Day Twenty

**I'm working to finish these up, good news is that there are five more after this, so...YAY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Dedicated to Klaroline Mikaelson, who would enjoy a bit of fluff! And to JuseaPeterson: who requested this! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the Twentieth day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: a special trip.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline slipped on her coat, and turned to look at her husband, who was kissing their daughter, while bundling her up. With a sigh, she shook her head.<p>

They were going somewhere, and she didn't know where they were going, but she knew one thing: Klaus was excited about it.

She gave him a soft glare as he straightened, and shook her head. "Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" She asked, watching him smirk, secretly.

"Now, why would I ruin a surprise?" He answered with a question, which irritated her.

"You are a horrible man." She whispered, shaking her head, as she took her daughter's hand.

"Mommy, you don't really believe that daddy is horrible, do you?" Sara asked, after a moment.

Caroline shook her head, and smiled at her daughter. "No, sweet pea, I don't." She answered, lifting her gaze to her husband, who was smiling at the conversation, while holding the door open for them to leave. "Not all the time," She whispered, only for him to hear.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "I love you too, love." He whispered, causing her to glare at him, but the sparkle in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

They climbed in the car, and Klaus pulled out of the driveway. As they rode down the road, Caroline and Sara sang, along with Klaus, on occasion.

As Klaus pulled the car to a stop, he turned his gaze to Caroline's, and smiled.

Her eyes widened, as she took in the sight around them. "Nik…" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

He smiled, and turned his head to look at his daughter. He sent her a wink, and smiled.

"Can we go look?" Sara asked, jumping in her seat.

Caroline slowly nodded, and unbuckled her seatbelt. Quickly climbing out of the car, she stood at the front of a French Quarter hotel, and took in the sight. As she stepped closer to the building, she smiled.

She heard the car doors closed behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"Is this where it happened, mommy?" Sara asked, looking up at her mom.

Caroline slowly nodded and felt tears burn her eyes. "Yes," She whispered, turning to look at her husband, who smiled with his heart in his eyes. "This is where your father proposed." She whispered, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and held out his left hand. "Shall we?" He asked, grasping her right hand in his, and held his daughter's hand in his left.

They entered the hotel, and Sara gasped as the hallway of the hotel came into view, and took in the tall chandeliers, marble walls, and floors.

They came to a desk, and a small woman greeted them, happily.

"Yes, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, and I called about the surprise." He remarked, catching Caroline's shocked expression on her face.

The woman smiled, and nodded. "Yes, of course, Mr. Mikaelson, everything is set." She responded, holding out a key card. "This will take you to the roof, and there is a phone upstairs, if you need anything, just call." She added, placing a few pieces of paper on the counter. "If you could just sign here, then you may continue."

Klaus nodded, and quickly signed the papers, and took the key. With a nod to the receptionist, he led his family towards the elevators, and let them inside first.

They all remained quiet as the elevator made the climb, and a quiet ding resounded around them as it came to a stop, and slowly opened.

Klaus held the doors opened, as he motioned for Caroline and Sara to step out onto the ceiling.

Caroline covered her mouth as she saw a covered table with two long candles, and three place settings. She slowly turned to Klaus, and shook her head. "Nik…"

He smiled, and approached her, holding out a small box in his hand. "Happy Anniversary, Caroline," He whispered, watching her eyes tear up.

"Oh, Niklaus," She whispered, taking the box in her hands, and slowly opened the lid. Tears fell from her eyes as she caught sight of a pendant in the shape of a Maple leaf.

She lifted her eyes to his, and couldn't resist. "I love it." She whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

He smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you." He responded, kissing her, lightly.

"Daddy, can we eat now?" Sara called, causing her parents to chuckle.

Caroline nodded, and took out the necklace, and held out it out to her husband. "Yes, sweet pea, we are going to eat now." She answered, as Klaus fastened her anniversary gift around her neck.

Sara nodded, and smiled at her parents. She knew that there was something her mother was keeping from her father, but she also knew that her mother's secret was going to come out, and soon.

Because she knew exactly what that secret was, and that knowledge made her smile.

It pays to listen in on a conversation sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I'm working on the rest of the five, and some are going to be short. Just preparing you all! Merry Christmas to you all! Feliz Navidad!**

**Until Next Time...**


	21. Day Twenty-One

**This one is very short, mainly because I'm running on a small amount of adrenaline, and the other reason is because I want to finish this story. :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the Twenty First day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: snowflakes.<p>

* * *

><p>Sara was in bed, and Caroline was waiting up for her husband to come home from his long day at work. She opened up her book, and sighed as she read a few chapters in the stillness of the room.<p>

Lifting her left hand, she caressed her anniversary present around her neck, and smiled. Yesterday had been her wedding anniversary, and she had been ecstatic at the surprise, and had showed her appreciation to her husband when they had gotten home.

She leaned back against the headboard, and listened as the door closed across the house. She lifted her eyes to the door, and smiled as he entered the room. "I'm going to have to have a serious conversation with Elijah about keeping my husband out so late." She stated, glaring at her husband, who approached her with a smile, and bent down to kiss her lips.

"Well, you can't blame Elijah too much, love." He whispered, kissing her once again.

She lifted her brows, and smiled at him. "Oh, really, then who should I blame?" She asked, watching him laugh, lightly.

"Well, tonight, it was partially my fault." He remarked, turning to quickly get ready for bed.

She smiled, and placed the book on the nightstand beside her. "Why is that?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

He slowly turned around, and lifted something in his hands. "Because I had to find this," He answered, approaching her.

She turned her gaze to the object in his hands, and her eyes widened. "Nik," She whispered, lifting her gaze to her husband.

In his hands, was a silver picture frame, and inside the frame was a painting of two snowflakes, and not just any snowflakes. They were the ones Klaus had painted when they first started dating.

A painting he claimed symbolized him, and how she had brought him out of the darkness, and out of the loneliness he felt most of his life.

She smiled, as she grasped the painting, and set it on her lap. With a tearful smile, she lifted her gaze to his, and shook her head. "You are too good to me, Niklaus." She whispered, as he sat down next to her.

"No, you are too good to me, Caroline." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips, before he stood up to finish getting ready for bed.

When he returned, he found the picture setting beside her on the nightstand, and his wife asleep, facing it.

Climbing into bed beside her, he softly pulled her to him, and kissed her milky white shoulder. As he drifted off to sleep, he vaguely realized that his wife's stomach was slightly rounded, but let it go.

He was too tired to put it all together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Three more and I'll be caught up! Four and then we'll be done! I hope to have them finished soon! Merry Christmas!**

**Until Next Time...**


	22. Day Twenty-Two

**Sorry for the delay in getting this up, but I went through what I call: Writer's crash, which means I didn't feel much like writing for the past few days. I apologize for that!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the Twenty-second day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A watch.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a five years since his death, and Caroline still missed him. She knew that time would never erase the pain of losing her dad, but still, she had hoped it would ease some.<p>

She lifted one of the last pictures she took with him, and traced her finger over the image. "I miss you, daddy." She whispered, tearfully.

She felt someone sit down next to her on the bed, and she leaned to the side, placing her head on his shoulder.

His arm slowly wrapped around her waist, and he kissed the top of her head. "He would be so proud of you, Caroline." He whispered, holding her close.

Caroline sniffed, and nodded against his shoulder. "I'm just sorry that Sara will never know her grandfather." She whispered, gazing at the smiling face of her dad with his arm wrapped around a pregnant Caroline.

Klaus sighed, and held her close. "She will, through you, love." He whispered, kissing her head, softly.

She sighed, and straightened, turning her head to look at her husband. "Mom still misses him." She whispered, lowering her head.

He placed his right hand underneath her chin, and lifted her head to look at him. "And so do you, Caroline." He whispered, watching tears fill her eyes. With softness in his touch, he leaned forward, and gently kissed her lids, taking the tears from her eyes.

She sighed, and placed her head once again on his shoulder. "It'll never get easier, will it?" She asked, in the quietness.

Klaus shook his head, and sighed. "No, but the memories will help the pain, and keep him alive." He whispered, stroking her side with his left hand.

She nodded, and fingered the picture once again. "Today was his birthday." She whispered, softly.

Klaus closed his eyes at the pain he heard in her voice. "I know."

"He would have been fifty-eight." She whispered, tearfully.

"I know." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, and quiet sobs filled the stillness of the bedroom. The pain of five years still could be felt through the heart of the woman, who still felt like a little girl, and the man who loved her, held her and comforted her.

**~X~**

Hours later, Caroline sat in the leather chair in the living room. The tears from earlier could still be seen in her slightly red eyes, and her eyes felt dry from the crying.

Her daughter had noticed the difference in her mother, and though she tried to get her mom to smile, and laugh, she failed.

Sara found her dad in his study, and walked up to him. "Daddy, mommy won't smile." She remarked, causing her dad to still his movements, and turn to his daughter.

Klaus sighed, and pushed away from the desk. "I know, angel." He whispered, bowing his head.

"Was it something I did?" She asked, sadly.

Klaus turned his head to his daughter, and shook it. "No, angel." He answered, reaching for her, and pulled her into his lap. "Today is a hard day for her." He continued, solemnly. "She's just remembering her dad." He added, softly.

Sara nodded, and laid her head on her daddy's shoulder. "I hope she gets better." She whispered, lowly.

Klaus nodded, and kissed his daughter's head. "She will, my angel. She will." He whispered, rocking his daughter, lightly in his chair.

**~X~**

By bedtime, Caroline had perked up, slightly, and read to her daughter, much to Sara's delight.

Klaus watched from a safe distance, and smiled at his wife, who still held sadness in her eyes, but had overcame it for her daughter.

After she tucked Sara in bed, and kissed her goodnight, she joined her husband at the door. They turned out the light, and walked, hand-in-hand towards their bedroom.

The closed with a soft click, Klaus led his wife to the bed, and sat her down. "You need rest." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She had long changed into her nightgown, and was now climbing into the bed.

Klaus disappeared into the closet, and came out a few minutes later, wearing only a pair of jogging pants, and there was another small box in his hands.

Caroline closed her eyes as she caught sight of the box, and shook her head. "Nik, I love you, but a gift today…"

He climbed into bed, and placed his hand on her mouth, silencing her. "I was going to wait for Christmas morning to give this to you, but I figured you needed now." He reasoned, handing her the box.

Caroline noticed that it wasn't wrapped, so she slowly opened it up. Her filled with renewed tears as she gazed at a pocket watch in the velvet of the box. "Nik, is this…" She began, knowing she couldn't get the words out.

Klaus nodded, and smiled. "Your father's pocket-watch," He answered, watching her smile as she gazed at him, and then back to the watch. "Your mom decided that you should have it." He remarked, gently wiping the tears from her face.

She shook her head, and slowly, with shaking fingers, lifted the watch in her hands, and held it close to her chest. "Oh, Niklaus," She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He smiled, and stroked her jaw with his with hand. "I figured you would enjoy it." He whispered, watching her nod, with certainty.

"I love it." She whispered, leaning forward, and kissed his lips. "I love you." She whispered, as he nodded, and pulled her into his embrace.

As they settled down into her bed, and drifted off to sleep, the watch sat on the nightstand beside Caroline, ticking away. Letting Caroline know, that her dad was never truly far away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know this was emotional, but I had planned this one since I started this story, so...**

**Anyway, I'm working on the last three chapters, and they should be up later today! (And then I can update my other stories!)**

**Until Next Time...**


	23. Day Twenty-Three

**I intended to have this up last night, but circumstances prevented me from getting it up. I hope that's okay.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the Twenty-Third day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A warm blanket.<p>

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

Very cold.

The lights had gone out, due to a storm, which had blown a few trees across the power lines and knocked them out.

So without electricity, the house came without heat, which was a bad thing for Caroline and her family.

She hugged her daughter close, and rocked her, trying to keep her warm, as the storm raged on around them.

Sara had drifted off to sleep, but her shivering body worried Caroline. Sure, they still had two gas heaters, but they did very little for a one story house.

Placing her daughter, securely on the couch in her bedroom, and wrapping her up, tight, Caroline watched as her daughter slept, peacefully, and became lulled by the warmth of the blankets surrounding her.

She smiled, and nodded, tugging the jacket around her, so she could stay warm. She walked, carefully through the house, searching for him, and smiled as she found him kneeling in his study, with a flashlight, which resembled a lamp, burned bright on his desk.

"Niklaus," She called out, approaching him.

Klaus lifted his head, and smiled at his wife. "Is she still sleeping?" He asked, watching his wife nod her head.

"Yeah, I have her bundled up pretty tightly, if she doesn't kick off the covers, like her father." She stated, glaring at him, playfully.

He chuckled, and shook his head, as he stood up. "I can't help it, love." He remarked, pulling her into his embrace. "I get hot underneath the covers." He added, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She hummed, and brushed her lips over his. "I know one way to cool you off." She whispered, lowering her voice to a seductive pitch.

He chuckled once again, and searched her eyes. "What you have in mind, love, gets me hotter." He remarked, watching her smile, and wiggle her brows.

"Well, can you blame me?" She asked, kissing his lips, lightly. "I mean, I can't help it that I married a sexy," Kissing him again, "delicious," Kissing his cheek, "seductively handsome," nibbling his ear, "man." She finished, feeling him harden against her stomach.

Klaus' eyes rolled close, and he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Caroline,"

"I'm yours." She whispered, softly.

He shivered, and shook his head. "Don't I know it." He whispered, slamming his lips on hers, before moving her around to where her back would hit his bookcases, behind his desk.

She moaned, and threw her head back against the rim of one of the shelves, and felt him grasp her arms, and hold them above her head. "Nik," She whispered, letting out a moan, as his lips placed open kisses on her neck.

"Yes, my love," He whispered, his voice relaying the pain he was feeling from his erection.

She smiled, and clasped her hands over his. "Fuck me." She whispered, causing him to pull back, and catch the devilish gleam in her eyes from the flashlight in the study.

"Our daughter…" He began, even though his body was screaming to accept.

"Is sleeping in her room, my love." She whispered, letting out a soft moan as he pushed forward. "I need you, Niklaus." She added, as he pushed forward once more.

She almost shattered at the action, and she knew that if he didn't get inside her now, she would explode.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, before backing away. He heard her whimper at the loss, and moved to close the door.

She smiled, and moved towards him, taking off her pants, and jacket, just as he grabbed her by the waist. She yelped as he pushed her against the door, and slammed his lips on hers.

She moaned, and spread her legs, just as he caressed her left leg with his right hand, and brought it up around his waist.

Pushing her hips forward, she cried out, lowly, as she made contact with his covered erection. Reaching between them, she grasped his crotch.

"God, Caroline," He muttered, pushing against her hand.

"I need you now, Klaus." She stated, though she knew it was partly the hormones, and mostly because he was a god at loving her.

He smiled, and didn't stop her as she unzipped his pants, and freed his hard cock. He groaned, as she touched him with her finger, guiding him towards her center.

Pushing her underwear aside, she guided him inside, or at least to the tip, and let him do the rest. "Love me." She whispered, holding his eyes.

Klaus smiled, and pushed forward, groaning as she surrounded and clenched him inside. "Damn, love," He muttered, pulling out, slightly, and them pushing back in.

She opened her mouth, and arched her back, trying to get closer to him. She felt him lift her legs, until she was wrapped around him, and moaned as her tank-top covered back scrapped against the door, not that she cared.

He pushed, pulled, thrusted, and ripped her apart with renewed ecstasy. He growled her name against her lips, and slammed into her.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, hoping for her release. "Touch me, Nik. Please!" She nearly shouted as she panted.

He complied, by lowering his left hand in between her legs, and squeezed her nub.

She cried out, and shuddered against him, but she could tell he wasn't done. She moaned, trying to get closer to him. "More…please…" She cried, as he slammed inside her.

Klaus moaned, and felt her clench around him. He wanted so much to make her come, and he was coming so close. "So…good…" He moaned, lowly.

"Ummm…yes…" She returned, clenching her fingers in his shoulders.

He pushed upwards, and growled as his orgasm ripped through him and her with a force that shook the door behind them.

Just as they nearly screamed their completion, the lights flickered back on.

Klaus sagged against the door, and braced his hands on either side of her head, hoping to have some sort of support.

Caroline leaned her head back against the door, and panted lightly, with the force of her orgasm still shaking her. "Nik," She whispered, causing her husband to lift his head and gaze into her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, moving her right hand to his face. "For being my blanket." She added, watching a devilish smirk touch his face.

"Always happy to help." He whispered, kissing her lips, and beginning their passion anew.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know the smut wasn't that good, but I kinda rushed through it, because I want to get this story wrapped up so I can focus on wrapping up a few other stories before New Years.**

**Anyway, the last two chapters will be up tonight, hopefully! (Along with Caroline's present!)**

**Until Next Time...**


	24. Day Twenty-Four

**I'm running very behind, but I hope you all can forgive me.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review! :)**

* * *

><p>On the twenty-fourth day of Christmas, Caroline's true love gave to her: A diamond ring.<p>

* * *

><p>She sighed, lifting the cup of coffee to her lips, and drank from it. Lowering her cup, she gazed out into the morning light.<p>

She sighed, and bowed her head. Last night had been amazing, and though she knew it was partly because of her hormones, she loved it.

She smiled as she heard him walk into the kitchen. She turned her head, and tilted it up to greet him, as he bent over to kiss her on the mouth.

"Good morning, love." He whispered, kissing her once more.

She smiled, and returned his kiss. "Good morning." She whispered, seductively.

He smiled, and ran his finger down her face with a tender touch. "Merry Christmas Eve," He whispered, watching her smile, brightly.

"Merry Christmas Eve," She returned, watching him smile in return.

"I have something for you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, and waited. She knew that no matter what she said, he would always do this. He spoiled her rotten, not that she complained.

She loved the attention, and she loved him, so that was enough for her.

She bowed her head, and let out a long sigh, which was filled with memories.

Loving memories, memories she always kept close to her.

_~Flashback~_

"_Will you please tell me where we are going?" Caroline asked, as she staggered lightly in front of Klaus, her boyfriend for almost a year._

"_Hush, love, we're almost there." He whispered, tickling her ear as he did so._

_She rolled her eyes underneath his hands, and sighed. "The least you could have done was to blindfold me, and guide me so I would fall, and take you with me." She stated, with mild aggravation._

_He chuckled, and leaned into her back. "What fun would that be?" He asked, causing her to shake her head at his words._

"_You are horrible." She remarked, with a mild laugh._

_He smiled, and kissed the back of her head. "Just a few more feet, and we'll be there." He stated, leading her to an elevator, which dinged as the doors slide open._

"_Okay, Niklaus, where are we that warrants an elevator?" She asked, as he placed one hand over her eyes, as he pressed a button._

"_Now, love, where is your sense of adventure?" He asked, as she scoffed._

"_I think it ended when you started keeping secrets from me." She answered, shaking her head, trying to look at him through her covered her eyes._

_He smiled, and moved his hand slightly, so he could gaze into her eyes. "That's what a surprise is, love." He whispered, watching her eyes glisten with humor._

"_You're so lucky I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She remarked, glaring at him with love shining out of her eyes._

_He smiled, and kissed her lips, quickly. "I know." He returned, turning to place his hand back over her eyes as the elevator dinged, and the doors slide open._

_Caroline staggered, slightly, and huffed when he stopped her from going much farther. "Now can I look? Before you kill me?" She asked, moving her head around._

_He smiled, and lowered his hand, watching her reaction, carefully. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth as she took in a small table for two on top of a roof, which overlooked the New Orleans harbor beside the Mississippi river. It was a breathtaking view, and her heart nearly stopped in her chest._

_Slowly, she turned around, and looked at her boyfriend. "You did all of this for me?" She asked, watching him nod his head. "Why?"_

_He smiled, and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Because, you are worth it, love, and because I have a question that needs answering." He answered, gazing into her eyes._

_She tilted her head to the side, and searched his eyes. "What question?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders._

_He smiled, and stepped back, only to kneel down on one knee, and held up a small box. "I can't afford much at the moment, Caroline, and I promise when I get enough I'll get you a better one. One worthy of your beauty and light, but I can't fathom one more day without you by my side." He began, holding her tear-filled eyes. "I love you, Caroline Angela Forbes, and I would be honored if you will consent to be my wife." He added, slowly opening up the box._

_Caroline lowered her eyes to the ring, nestled on the black velvet, and her breath caught. It wasn't big as she had thought she would wear one day, but it was perfect. A simple one stone engagement ring. She smiled, and slowly took the box in her shaking fingers. "Are you sure?" She asked, staring at the simple ring._

_Klaus smiled, and slowly stood up to face her. "As sure as I'm standing here, my love." He whispered, bending his head to stare into her eyes._

_She smiled, and slowly handed him the ring. "Slip it on, Nik." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his._

_He smiled, and leaned his head forward. "I'll only put it on if you promise to never take it off." He whispered, watching her smile, brightly._

"_It will never leave my finger, Niklaus." She whispered, shaking her head._

_He smiled, and while staring into her eyes, he slipped the ring on her finger. Lifting her hand, he kissed the knuckle of the finger where the ring sat, and smiled._

"_We're getting married." She whispered, searching his eyes._

_He nodded, and pulled her close. "Yes, love, we are." He returned, closing the distance between them, and kissed her lips, lovingly, sealing the vow they had just made._

_~End Flashback~_

She smiled, gazing at the ring on her finger. Six years, and she still hadn't taken it off. Why would she when it symbolized so much? It was the symbol and reminder of how it was before Klaus had used his head and worked hard to start his own company.

She lifted her head when she heard him coming closer, and smiled. He returned the smile, and placed something on the table in front of her. She broke the intense eyes contact, and lowered her head to gaze at the box.

Taking the box, she opened the lid, and gasped, lightly. "Nik," She began, breathlessly.

He smiled, and knelt down beside her. "I told you six years ago that I would get you a finer diamond someday, and I always keep my promises." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and touched his scruffy face with her right hand. "It's beautiful, Nik, but I promised you that I would never take this one off." She remarked, watching him smile.

"I know, but…" He began, taking her left hand, and slipped off her simple wedding set, and placed her first engagement ring on the table, and slipped on the new one with the wedding band over it.

She lowered her eyes, and tears sprang to her eyes. "It matches." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He nodded, and lifted her hand to kiss the knuckle, just as he had done years before. "I know, love." He responded, causing her to smile.

She tilted her head to the side, and leaned forward. "I love you, Niklaus."

He smiled, and kissed her lips. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her again.

As they became lost in the love they felt for each other, Caroline had one more thought in her mind.

She couldn't wait to give him her gift, tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**The last chapter will be up later today!**

**This week is a mission for me. I'm hoping to update a bunch this week, so those who are following my other stories, be prepared!**

**Until Next Time...**


	25. Day Twenty-Five

**I'm a little behind with this one. I had intended for it to be up last night, but I couldn't bring myself to finish it. Mainly because I've become attached to this story!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>On the Twenty-fifth day of Christmas, Klaus' true love gave to him: A small gift.<p>

* * *

><p>They watched with smiles on their faces as their daughter opened each and every one of her gifts with excitement.<p>

Today was a special day, and with each gift unwrapped, joy filled their hearts.

All except one.

One lonely gift lay underneath the tree, and Caroline bit her inner cheek as she thought about it. She closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head. It was almost time for him to open it, and she was a little nervous.

About the same form of nervousness she felt when she told him four years ago.

_~Flashback~_

"_Nik,"_

"_I'm in here, love." Klaus called from his small study._

_She inhaled deeply, and slowly entered the room. Now was the moment of truth. She really shouldn't be nervous, but with Klaus' business slowly taking off, was now the best time to tell him?_

_Klaus turned around from his bookshelf, and smiled at his beautiful wife, but the smile faded when he saw her distress written all over her face. Dropping the book he held in his hands, he rushed towards her, and grasped her upper arms in his hands. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked, frantically._

_She slowly shook her head, and let out a silent laugh. "Nothing is wrong, Nik." She whispered, lowering her eyes. "At least not yet." She muttered, letting out a small sigh._

_His brow furrowed at her words, and he slowly trailed his hands up to caress her face. "Caroline, you are talking in riddles." He remarked, shaking his head._

_She smiled, softly, and lowered her eyes once again. "Perhaps I should explain," She began, lifting her eyes to his._

_He sighed, and lowered his hands to her shoulders. "That would be best." He remarked, watching her smile, and let out a nervous laugh._

_Lifting her hands, she placed them on his chest, and let out a long sigh. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out, wishing she could have told him in a more tactful manner, but none had come to mind._

_Klaus' heart stilled in his chest. "You're…" He began, breathlessly._

_Slowly, her head nodded. "Pregnant." She finished, watching excitement shine in his eyes._

"_We're going to have a baby?" He asked, though he wanted it to be a statement._

_She nodded, and smiled. "We are." She remarked, letting out a squeal when he wrapped his arms around her, and swung her around in excitement._

_He set her down, and pulled back with a smile on his face. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her, thoroughly._

_She sighed, and pulled back a fraction. "I love you."_

_~End Flashback~_

Caroline sighed, and lifted her eyes to her husband, who was watching his daughter hug her new stuffed dog in her arms. She smiled, and carefully, placed her hand over her stomach.

She remembered the problems she had carrying Sara, and how much Klaus worried. It scared him when she had been diagnosed, and it made her love him even more when he stayed by her side.

_~Flashback~_

"_Caroline, you need to be relaxing." Klaus stated, folding his arms over his chest._

_She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "The doctor said I could do little things, Klaus, and that's what I'm doing." She stated, turning to place her right hand over her five month stomach._

_Klaus stepped towards her, and caressed her face. "Love,"_

"_Don't you 'love' me, Niklaus." She stated, backing away from him. "I'm perfectly fine." She added, turning back to finish up the dishes._

"_Caroline, you have high blood pressure. You already had mild pains." He stated, firmly._

_She sighed, and rinsed one of the plates. "I'm being careful, Klaus." She returned, placing the plate into the drain._

"_You have preeclampsia." He stated, saying it out loud._

_Caroline stilled, and bowed her head. "I know, Klaus." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "But…"_

"_No, buts, Caroline," He nearly shouted. He reached forward, and clasped his hands over her upper arms, and gently turned her to face him. "I can't lose you or this child." He stated, lifting his right hand to catch the tears falling down her face._

_She closed her eyes, and leaned forward. "I'm scared." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him._

_He closed his eyes, and kissed her head as it lay on his chest. "So am I, but we'll get through it together." He whispered, feeling her nod against his chest, and he let out a long sigh. "We'll get through this."_

_~End Flashback~_

Caroline swallowed, and bowed her head. Since the birth of Sara, she had battled high blood pressure, and now she was pregnant again.

After Sara's birth, the doctor had told her that a second birth would be easier, because they knew what could happen, but it was still dangerous, and it scared her.

Since she was diagnosed with high blood pressure, the alcohol bottles in the house had been changed to non-alcoholic, so there wasn't any danger in that area. For the main reason, because she couldn't have any alcohol for it mixed with her blood pressure medication.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Sara asked, looking at her mother.

Caroline smiled, and slowly nodded. "I'm fine, sweet pea." She answered, lifting her eyes to Klaus, who was looking at her worriedly. "Sara, why don't you go put your toys in your room, there is something I need to tell you dad." She added, watching her daughter smile with knowledge.

"Okay, mommy," Sara remarked, and stood up. With careful movements, she gathered her toys in her arms, and carried them towards her room, humming a Christmas carol along the way.

Klaus turned his gaze to his wife, and tilted his head. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, standing up, and moved towards her.

She sighed, and stood up. Moving to the tree, she bent down, and lifted the small gift she had wrapped especially for him. Turning, she handed it to him, and sighed, as she motioned for him to open it.

Lifting her hands to her mouth, she watched as he slowly opened it, and lifted the lid of the box.

Resting inside the box, was a small stocking with the words, _Baby Number 2_ in scrawled on the white part.

Klaus stared at the stocking, and slowly lifted his head. "Caroline…" He whispered his voice breathless, and unsure.

She nodded, slowly. "Before you say anything, Nik, the doctor told me that my blood pressure could be an issue, but since we have been through this before, we can take every precaution ahead of time, to make sure. I'm going to be extra careful this go around, and since I'm already in my third month, I…" She stopped in mid-sentence when Klaus grabbed her, and kissed her.

She moaned, and clung to him. Her body shook with the intensity of their passion, and she panted breathlessly as they parted. "Nik…"

"This is the best gift you could ever give me." He whispered, his breathe blowing across her lips.

She smiled, and shook her head. "I figured you would…"

"Be scared." He finished, watching her nod her head. "I'm terrified, Caroline, but," He paused, brushing her blonde hair from her face. "As you said, we are going to take every precaution to make sure you and our child are safe." He added, watching her smile.

"We got lucky with Sara." She whispered, watching him smile, lightly.

"We'll get lucky again, love." He whispered, stroking her face. "As long as you are safe and healthy, everything will be fine."

She smiled, and leaned forward to gently kiss his lips. "I love you."

He smiled, and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"Can I come in now?" Sara called, bouncing into the room.

Caroline laughed, and bent down with Klaus by her side, as Sara stopped in front of them. "How would you like a little brother or sister?" She asked, watching Sara nodded, enthusiastically.

"That's what I asked Santa for!" She stated, bouncing up and down.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head, as she pulled her daughter into her arms. Turning her gaze to her husband, she felt fresh tears burn her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she prayed a thank you for the best Christmas ever, and for a safe and healthy pregnancy.

And it was…

Six months later, Caroline and Klaus welcomed a baby boy with no problems whatsoever.

They named him Christopher.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I'm working to update my other stories today, and maybe wrap up a few! So look for many updates in the next day or so!**

**Thank you all again for your support for this story! I may have failed with my challenge, but I never gave up on it!**

**Hope you all have a wonderful New Years! and Happy belated Christmas!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
